Naruto the Vampire High Schooler
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Monsters who mirror ninja, in a separate but similar reality, sometimes the most unlikely of friends get together, as if it were destiny.
1. Chapter 1 A Vampire and Friends

_**Disclaimer: Naruto-Rosario Vampire- I own neither**_  
 _ **AU, Vampire-Naruto, Split Personality Naruto**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Three people sat together, the three of them were all around 15 years old, and wearing swimsuits. None of them were going into the water, for different reasons. There were two boys, and one girl. The two boys had toned, fit bodies, while the girl... had a flat as a board body.

The first male, the one in the middle.

He was a boy about 5'6" in height, he was only 15 after all, with bright sunny blond hair. He had a pale-peach skin color, still healthy. His hair was wild, and spiked up in all directions. He had an extremely well toned body, enough that he had visible abs. He had a black leather choker on around his neck, and hanging from the front of it was a single link of chain that was connected to a golden cross. That golden cross had black lines going through each prong, and in the middle of it was a red stone. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, but underneath them they were blue. Eahc of his cheeks bore three whisker shaped scars.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, a Vampire, and he couldn't swim because it would quite literally, kill him to get into the water for extended amounts of time.

The second boy was the opposite of Naruto.

He stood a little taller, only 5'7" in height, and he had deep black hair that spiked up only in the back. He had extremely pale, though not pasty, white skin and onix colored eyes. He had a toned body as well, not as toned as Naruto's, but he was more "light" looking than Naruto. Naruto had a tad more of a muscular built than Naruto did.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, a Werewolf, and he didn't swim because he would smell like wet dog when he got out of the water.

The last was the only female of the trio.

She stood well shorter than them, closer to 5'4" in height, and she had long, bubblegum pink hair. She had pale skin as well, and bright green eyes. She wore a witch hat on top of her head, mostly to cover her larger than average forehead. She was flat chested, and lacked any real figure. Of course, even she had her own small charm that attracted people to her. She did have, as the Horn-Dog Sasuke put it, a nice butt.

She was Sakura Haruno, a Witch, and she didn't swim because she never bothered to learn how to swim.

"Last week at this school before were go to Yokai Academy." Naruto commented with a dry tone to his voice. He took a can of juice, tomato juice, and he opened his mouth to show larger than average fangs. Naruto used them to put two holes in the top of the can, and he started to drink from the can that way.

It wasn't like he could bring blood to a human school.

"I like the women here, I wonder if there are any attractive girls at Yokai Academy." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and they would love your craps." Sakura noted with a slight smirk on her face. Of course, normally a witch would not be caught dead with a Werewolf and Vampire, mostly because unlike the pure-blooded, high status monsters, they were considered to be far... more unclean than other monsters.

Witches were not well liked.

"I don't have craps, I had _fleas_ and they are gone now." Sasuke felt the need to remind Sakura, who gave him a dirty look for that.

"Yeah, and now my cat has fleas, so _thank you_ asshole." Sakura spoke with venom, and she raised her fist to hit Sasuke. Only Naruto sitting between them prevented them from going at it. Sasuke flirted with everything with a humanoid vagina, while Sakura punched Sasuke for flirting with... well anything.

"Heheheh." Naruto laughed under his breath.

"I will push you into the water Bloodsucker." Sasuke warned Naruto, and Sakura gave Sasuke a hard look.

"The second somebody removes this pesky seal, why other me agreed to it I will never know, I will gladly hand you your ass." Naruto told Sasuke with a laid back tone. He was willing to fight right now, he trained in martial arts, and even sealed he had way more strength and speed than a human.

'I don't know, it might be because your other couldn't control himself around blood, couldn't stop being violent, and was a good deal darker than you.' Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time. As long time friends of Naruto, they were well aware of what Naruto's other personality was like.

Naruto had been born with split personality disorder.

The seal kept the nice Naruto outside, and it kept the darker, true nature of Naruto's vampire blood in. The seal even went as far as to hide some of Naruto's more inhuman features, though the only thing that looked out of place were his eyes if they were being honest. Red eyes with slit pupils, not normal. His hair was usually a silver, and sunny blond wasn't actually that far off from the shade of silver it had been.

Blond, Silver, and Black were the most normal vampire hair colors, and it was Naruto's request to make his hair blond when he was in his sealed form.

"Hahahaha... this hurts quite a bit." Naruto said when his foot touched a small amount of water that was around the pool. It was swim day for their class, and the classes had pretty much been like this. Testing was over, and everyone was about to go to their choice high schools.

"Then take your foot out of the water." Sasuke noted as Naruto moved his sparking foot.

Vampires, known as the strongest of monsters, were also known to have the most weaknesses for their strength.

"Well ouch... I should drink some blood soon." Naruto noted, and Sakura nodded and took her hat off. She reached inside of it and rooted around for something, before she pulled out a ran that was simply red colored.

"I've been working on this, _Fake_ Blood." Sakura told Naruto with a giant grin on her face. She was proud of her small little formulas and health recipies. Naruto and Sasuke always being her test dummies for her health foods and drinks.

"... I'm not drinking that. I do have my pride, and I won't drink fake blood... and I am not a sparkling vampire either. I am not a gay vegetarian vampire... I will drink the blood of the person who portrayed my race as that." Naruto commented under his breath. He would not allow himself to fit those images that the teens these days loved.

He was a damn immortal vampire, and his pride demanded real, human blood, or at least monster blood!

"Why don't you use Charm to seduce a woman?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Charm was a spell used by both Vampire and Succubus by looking the target in the eyes, normally opposite gender, and hypnotizing them into doing what you wanted.

"Because he isn't like you, you damn mutt." Sakura told Sasuke, and Naruto grinned at how his friends were fighting again. He loved watching them fight, it was funny. When they were younger, before the Werewolf hormones in Sasuke started to act up, it was always him and Sakura who got into fights. Now it was Sakura and Sasuke who refused to agree on anything.

"That, and it only works like... half of the time since I'm sealed. Also, totally changes the flavor." Naruto commented dryly. He could charm girls into not remembering the fact he drank their blood, the bite didn't even leave a mark after he had drunk his fill. Vampire fangs injected into the bite wound a chemical that sealed up the bite, and accelerated healing just enough to heal the wound.

The opposite of what most other creatures who sucked blood had.

"Drink the fake blood." Sakura said as she pushed the false blood up against his cheek, and Naruto rolled his eyes and took the can.

"... This doesn't have animal blood in it, does it?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Sakura looked away from him, and Sasuke took the can and started to read the list of things put into it.

"It has... rat blood." Sasuke spoke for Naruto, and Sakura whistled innocently. Naruto took the can, before he gave it back to her.

"I am never drinking anything that was once part of a rat." Naruto flat out stated to Sakura. She snapped her fingers, and the bell for class was heard across campus, showing class was over for the entire day. This was actually their last class of the day. They all stood up together, before they walked towards the seperate changing rooms.

Naruto avoided the water on the ground without drawing that much attention to himself as they did so.

"I'll see about asking the Lady for some blood for you later, if you can't get it yourself." Sakura told Naruto, before the boys and girl went their seperate ways into the changing rooms.

"Use your Charm, and after you drink blood, tell them to have sex with me." Sasuke told Naruto with a grin on his face. That was the real reason that he wanted Naruto to use the Charm, so that he might get the chance to lay with a hot girl. For one, they were rarely virgins, Sasuke disliked virgins, and two, they would never remember it. They wouldn't feel it, know it happened, or anything.

It helped that Sasuke didn't think of humans as equals, thus he didn't bother considering humans as anything but lower beings.

It was a common monster belief, that so long as you didn't reveal monsters to humans, you could do anything you wanted to them.

"... Nope, not going to do that." Naruto said as he started to get changed into his regular clothes. Sasuke did the same thing as well, and they ignored the people around them who were giving them weird looks. They, Naruto, was considered weird for his obsession with drinking "Red things and calling them blood". People thought he was just pretending to be a Vampire, not actually knowing that he was a Vampire.

"You suck." Sasuke told Naruto, eyebrow twitching.

"Only blood." Naruto responded, as if this was Sasuke's usual insult to him. It was, you suck, was without a doubt one of the more wide spread sayings. It was simply hilarious for a Vampire to have somebody say they suck. Naruto rolled his eyes when he heard the whispering of the humans around. Sasuke heard them as well, but he was simply not interested in what they had to say.

"Hey Vampire-boy, what is a Vampire doing wearinga cross eh?" One of the regular teasers came up and slapped Naruto's back. They regret it though, mostly because they slapped too hard and their hand was stand now. Naruto didn't even feel pain from it, since their "hard" back slaps were no harder than a soft one from Sasuke.

"Might want to change that attitude there, before I-" Naruto said, and he grabbed the boy's face, with his palm covering his right eye. Naruto leaned forward and opened his mouth, showing fangs, with a hungry glint in his eye, his fangs inches away from the boy's face. "-I sate my belly with your blood." Naruto told the boy, who could only stare in fear of his fangs now less than an inch away from his eye.

Naruto let the boy go.

"Aaaaaah!" He ran out of the changing room screaming, and Naruto had the most pleasant look on his face. Closed eyes, wide fox-like smile, and a low chuckle coming out of him.

"Do you Blood Suckers naturally inspire fear, or is this just a _you_ thing." Sasuke asked, not having a clue which thing this was. He had never met a Vampire other than Naruto, since Naruto had no parents or family. Sasuke had his pack, his family, so Naruto was well aware of what Werewolves were like, but the same couldn't be said in reverse.

Was Naruto's "Happy Personality" true for all Vampires, or was this rare behavior.

Naruto pretended to be scary, because he found it funny to see people running away from him. He pranked them by acting how a Vampire would act, a blood thirsty monster.

"I was actually going to bite him if he didn't run away, I'm really thirsty." Naruto joked with Sasuke, and the other people in the changing room started to back away from Naruto. Sasuke was included in those people, since Naruto's joke had happened. It happened quite a bit actually, when Naruto got too thirsty and simply bit somebody to get a little blood. Tomato juice could only go so far, before it simply was not enough.

"Seriously, never joke about biting people... because it is impossible to tell when you are joking with that goofy expression you wear." Sasuke warned Naruto, who nodded his head.

He was still going to tell bite jokes.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Vampire and Blood

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I hate Sasuke-duty." Sakura complained as she rode on a broomstick, with Naruto sitting on the back of the broom with a laid back expression as always. He was almost always grinning, well, this was his more pleasant personality after all. He was sitting with crossed legs, not even worried about falling off. Sakura had the broom handle between her legs, one of the reasons witches liked riding brooms were the... pleasurable rubbing that was caused by flying.

Very pleasurable to have something rub up against that spot after all.

"It isn't that bad." Naruto commented with his grin extremely laid back.

They were following after Sasuke at the moment, the full moon shining in the sky above them. Sasuke's powers were at their peek, and he couldn't control the hot blood of his people inside of him. His emotions, and urges, were stronger than ever now that he was bathed in the moonlight.

Sasuke had gained about a foot in height, and his body was now more wolf-like and covered in black fur, with his face fur being silver in color. He had gained a good amount of muscle mass, and had even grown a tail. He was just running at the moment, jumping from building to building to work off some of his extra energy. He was moving with extreme speed, Sakura's eyes were unable to keep up with Sasuke. Naruto could hear his movements though, so Sakura was trusting and needing Naruto's sense of direction to follow after the wolf boy.

"Yeah, for you. I swear, that boy is going to expose monsters." Sakura complained, she was actually the oldest of them by several months. She was the shortest, smallest, and overall the weakest, but she was still the oldest. She also happened to be the smartest, but Naruto didn't really care about human grades, so he didn't put the effort into studying.

"Meh." Naruto shrugged, and he tapped on Sakura's left shoulder, and she changed her direction to follow the tap.

"Don't meh me! I don't want to erase some poor girl's mind because Sasuke couldn't keep it in his pants!" Sakura snapped at Naruto, who looked at her. He frankly was unable to give the amounts of shits that she did over this. Sakura was a demi-human type of monster, she had no "true form" and her monster blood was pretty much nonexistant. She was just a powerful human with strange abilities, if you were comparing the species.

Basically, Sakura could relate to humans better than either Naruto or Sasuke could, who had been Pure-Blooded, S-Class monsters their entire lives.

"He needs to work off some steam anyway." Naruto said, before he noticed Sasuke dropping into the streets, and he saw a human girl walking nearby. Naruto groaned, knowing that it was up to him to stop Sasuke. Naruto slipped off of the broom, and started to fall towards the ground. He was headed straight towards Sasuke, and he had his arms crossed still.

If he allowed Sasuke to have what he wanted t happen, he would never hear the end of it from Sakura.

Not to mention the rumors that formed when they got to Yokai Academy would paint Sasuke in a negative light with the ladies. Oh, he would be hailed as a hero to the male monsters, most of whom would agree with Sasuke's actions.

Naruto's body slammed into Sasuke, and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, before he locked the boy into a headlock. Even sealed, he had more than enough strength to hold Sasuke in place.

"Let me go Naruto, I smell a female! A _human_ female, and she is in ovulation! I must have-grk!?" Sasuke shouted out, before his neck bent at an awkward angle. He wouldn't die, his neck wasn't broken or anything, but he was going to hurt in the morning for sure. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he opened his mouth and showed his fangs, Sasuke gulped when he was able to see the fangs near his neck.

"I'm still thirsty, you want to continue this and have me drain you until you pass out?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who gulped again and shook his head quickly.

Naruto would bite him, and he knew it.

"I'll be good." Sasuke said, before his neck was cracked again, and he turned back to normal. He was knocked out cold, a large metal hammer falling out of the sky and smacking his head.

"All good, lets take him home!" Sakura called out from above, her wand pointed at Sasuke, showing she had summoned the hammer.

"Eep!"

"Eh?" Naruto asked when he heard a female eep. Naruto tossed Sasuke up to Sakura, and she caught him on her broom. Naruto looked towards the woman that had seen them, and he saw that it was a woman from their school. The girl was shorter than even Sakura, and she had long, dark purple, hair. Her eyes were white, without visible pupils, and she was pale skinned. The girl was attractive, with some of the largest... no _the_ largest breasts that he had ever seen.

"Na... Naruto-kun?" The girl questioned when she saw him, and Naruto blinked.

'-kun? Nobody ever uses kun with my name... Sakura and Sasuke are close friends, so they just go by Naruto... Whatever.' Naruto thought as the girl, Hinata, she was in the same class as he was, approached closer to him.

"Naruto-kun, I thought I heard somebody screaming... are you okay?" Hinata asked as she got close enough to see Naruto more clearly. "I thought I saw a big wolf creature too..." Hinata spoke under her breath.

Naruto heard her.

"Hinata-chan, look into my eyes." Naruto told her, and his eyes gained a small glow to them, and they pulsated. Hinata's eyes started to dull, and she grew to look like she was in a hypontic state. Naruto went closer to her, and he licked his lips.

"Don't kill her!" Sakura warned Naruto loudly, and he held Hinata in his arms, rolling his eyes.

Naruto's fangs got closer to her neck, and he bit down. Warm blood started to fill his mouth, and he drank deeply from her veins. Her life fluid travelling into his belly, and he enjoyed himself with this. Her blood tasted really sweet, like _really_ sweet. She must have a great addiction to some kind of sweet food, no, this was cinnamon. She loved to eat cinnamon buns it would seem, not that he was complaining in the slightest.

She was delicious.

"Naruto... kun..." Hinata moaned his name, she was still away, just hypnotized so that she wouldn't remember this.

Naruto was drinking her blood because he was thirsty, and because when he drank enough she would pass out, with the hypnotism erasing her memory. Two birds, one stone. He would drop her off at the police station, that way they could get her home. Naruto felt her go limp, and he swallowed his mouthful. He took his fangs out of her neck, and the wound bleed for a second, before it healed. His fang's healing effect taking care of the bite wounds.

"Thank you for the meal." Naruto said, having enjoyed that very much, and he picked her up gently.

"I'll put a protection spell around her until morning, just leave her and help me with Sasuke!" Sakura called out to him, and Naruto clicked his teeth. He didn't leave Hinata though, she was too delicious for him to just leave in the middle of the street.

"... Come here Batty." Naruto said, and out of the shadows a small bat came flying. The bat was a Transformation Bat, regularly used by Vampires. One of a special breed that could change their form willingly into any weapon, though their weight never changed. Naruto went tradional and made the bat take the form of a normal black bat, and it landed on his shoulder.

This bat had been with him ever since he had been born, or so he had been told. Apparently, it was a gift to him from his mother, since this was her old bat.

The bat squeeked at him a few times.

It transformed into a person after a few moments, a person with pale white skin, and deep black hair. Several inches taller than Naruto, and appearing to be an adult male. He wore a black suit, but his vocal cords still didn't operate like a human's voice. He only squeeked, but he saluted Naruto when Naruto handed over Hinata.

"Her blood is delicious, do _not_ harm her. Make sure she gets home alright. Then come back." Naruto told his bat, and he jumped up into the air, hopping off of the walls, before he grabbed onto Sakura's broom. She started to fly towards the apartment buildings, and the best part about a broom and flying had to be the fact you could go in a straight line and ignore traffic.

They made their way to the apartment building in merely a few minutes, before landing in front of it.

Naruto picked up Sasuke, and Sakura yawned into her hand. Unlike the two of them, she wasn't used to being awake during the night. The Vampire and Werewolf both prefered to be awake at night and sleep during the day. Naruto and Sasuke just had school, so they got used to the human time schedule.

"You had your bat take care of it?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow as they all walked into the same apartment room.

Yes, they lived together.

It was cheaper on all of them to split the rent three ways, than it was for them to live seperately and pay the same amount. Naruto had no parents, Sakura wanted to get out on her own, and Sasuke simply wanted the freedom that came with not having your parents around.

Naruto tossed Sasuke on the couch, before Sakura took off her hat and tossed it onto the coffee table. She walked into a room with her name on it, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, before he walked towards his own room as well. Naruto's room was lined was already packed up, since they would be living at Yokai Academy, all of their rooms had their things packed up and ready to go. All Naruto had was his soft bed, with his red sheets on it.

He liked the color red.

His mother's hair was blood red as well, where he got his like for the color from.

What, just because he was a Vampire didn't mean he slept in a coffin. Well, he didn't sleep in one anymore. Turns out, the people who raised him from birth to when he was old enough to take care of himself thought it would be funny to have him sleep in a coffin. Naruto got a good laugh out of it, well his brighter personality thought it was good. The Vampiric personality thought it was a bit racist.

"I can still taste that girl... Her blood really was nice. I hope I can find some nice blood to suck at Yokai Academy." Naruto spoke softly, a grin on his face as he laid down and closed his eyes, getting ready for sleep. Naruto would _hate_ it if he had to go and turn to fake blood, or that transfusion bag nonsense.

Naruto played with the cross hanging from his neck.

He wondered if he could find somebody able to remove the seal as well. It would be even better if that person also had delicious blood.

That would be awesome.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Both Outer and Inner Naruto are real. I will go more into it later.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Vampire and Death Food

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Foooooooood." Sasuke moaned out as he walked into the kitchen in a daze. His body hurt, and he was pretty sure he had a lump on his forehead from something hard hitting him. He knew that if anything hit him, it was one of Sakura's damn hammers. She was a bit annoying, very annoying, when it came to how "Hammer-Happy" she was.

Sasuke paused when he looked at what was in the kitchen.

Normally, Naruto cooked.

Naruto had been alone his entire life, so he had picked up kitchen skills to make at least the basic stuff and have it taste good. He was also the only one who could do household chores without cheating and using magic (Sakura) or seducing a woman and tricking her into doing the chores for him (Sasuke).

It was strange that Naruto could cook, since he rarely ate human food.

He could survive solely off of blood, and tomato juice, unlike Sakura and Sasuke, who needed a balanced diet in order to live. Unlike them, Naruto was an immortal vampire. Other than the need to drink blood, he really had no needs. He was ageless, being able to live for however long he wanted to, and he was immune to disease, what allowed him to drink blood safely.

Werewolfs and Witches both had relativally human lifespans.

Sasuke of course, was now confused as to why Naruto wasn't the one cooking. Instead, the blond vampire was tied to a chair with the silver ropes with crosses hanging from them.

"Save me you bastard! She is trying to feed me her cooking!" Naruto shouted out towards Sasuke, and Sakura was standing nearby with a plate of... food? It was purple, and there was green steam coming off of it. It was twitching, and seemed to be bleeding blue ooze. It seemed like it was half-liquid, and half-solid.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that thing?" Sasuke asked as he covered his sensative nose.

"Hey, don't be rude, this isn't a "thing", this is my newest masterpiece. I took the time to improve the omelet, to make it even healthier." Sakura bragged as she shoved a spoonfull of the goop into Naruto's unwilling mouth. Sasuke covered his ears, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion.

Naruto was immortal, he could afford to shave years off his life, which was why Sakura always used him to test her creations.

"The universe is making a joke, and the punchline is aimed at my face right now." Naruto groaned out. Naruto wished he didn't have tastebuds, because right now, they were all thinking about suicide thanks to Sakura's... this was an omelet?

How the hell do you fuck up an omelet!?

Let Sakura cook it.

"My cooking is not that bad." Sakura said as she took a bite of her own cooking. She opened her mouth, and promptly allowed everything she put in it, to fall right back out on the plate. Naruto had already collapsed, with a fully green face.

"I'm never eating human food again..." Naruto moaned in pain.

"Don't say things you won't follow through on." Sasuke said to Naruto as took off the crosses from the bindings. Naruto snapped the bindings apart the second the crosses were gone with a single jerking flex. Sakura was about to throw the food away, before it started to move, and jumped out of the open window. She was left with an empty plate, while the Slime/Food was getting away.

"... That is WAY undercooked." Naruto laughed and pointed at the slime, his usual attitude returned to him.

He recovered very quickly.

Vampires had one of the highest healing factors of the monster world, able to survive things other monsters couldn't. Out of the three of them, Naruto had the most weaknesses, but at the same time he was still the hardest to kill.

"Don't rub it in, that was all of our food." Sakura said, and Sasuke's jaw dropped as he stared at the slime moving faster and faster away. He didn't know that was all their food cramed into one dish, which would explain a lot.

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed and pointed at them. He could fill his belly with blood, and canned tomato juice, but they couldn't do that. They needed human food to survive. While he had to eat something that tasted like shit that shit out the shitiest shit ever, at least Sakura and Sasuke were going to suffer with him.

"I'm going to school, and eat there." Sasuke said with an annoyed glare at Sakura for wasting the food on an experiment.

Then he glared at Naruto for being a Vampire, and not having to eat food.

He glared back at Sakura next.

"Oh, you have money, don't act like this is the end of the world. Anyway, we should get ready for school." Sakura said as she placed the plate in a water filled sink to soak. Naruto yawned, before he put his feet on the table and crossed his arms. He was going to skip school today, and take his bike to go to the next city over, maybe see if he could find something cool in the next city.

First he would take a day-nap.

"Get up, you aren't skipping school." Sasuke said as he slapped the back of Naruto's head, who looked at him with dull eyes.

"We have _six days_ of school left. It doesn't matter if we go or not, we have already been accepted into Yokai Academy... and Sakura is the only one that is going to become a part of Human Society after that is over." Naruto complained and pointed at Sakura. They each had their own dreams, and those dreams would make sure they seperated after school. Sakura wanted to be a human doctor, and use her magical creations to further human understanding, and slowly intrigrate humans and monsters. That way monsters wouldn't have to hide their identities away.

Sasuke simply wanted to start his own pack of Werewolves, meaning he wanted to fuck as many human women as possible, that or Werewolf women.

"You have a point, but you still never told us your dream." Sakura said as she washed her hands, which were dirty from her creation.

"I don't know... unlike you two, I have thousands of years to figure out what I want to do. Pfffft, people who only live around 100 years... your problems don't apply to me. In 300 years, I will be rich for sure... even if I simply work normal human jobs. I don't have food expenses, or water bills, or even need electricity... You two are the ones that need that stuff." Naruto said accusingly as he pointed at them. Most Vampires were rich as fuck, because their money really accumulated over hundreds of years. In time, Naruto would be rich as well, and that would lead to him being able to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do.

There was no need to rush his dreams for Naruto, he could do it on his own time, when he wanted to get started on it.

"... He has a point. Also, I think I am going to skip as well." Sasuke said as he sat down in a chair, only for Sakura to smack the back of his head.

"No, you will not. You need an education, Naruto is an idiot, but he will be a long lived idiot. You are a shorter lived... moderately smart guy. Come on, we are going to school." Sakura said as she pinched Sasuke's ear, and started to pull him along behind her as she walked out of the kitchen. Naruto listened to them going through the house, before the door to the apartment open and closed.

He was alone in the apartment now.

"You are never alone." His own voice came from next to him, only this voice was deeper, and if Naruto was a woman, he would call it sexier. It was, it was lower, slower, more sensual. As if each word was it's own statement.

Sitting next to him, was another him.

Of course, this him didn't really exist in the real world. This was the Vampire him, sealed away in his Rosary. This was the mental image, that only Naruto could see. This version of him couldn't interact with the real world at all, it was just... there when it wanted to come out and talk to Naruto. He had silver hair, and his eyes were a scarlet red color, with slits for pupils. His hair was even messier, and he had a little more muscle, just barely noticable.

"Oh shit, you scared the hell out of me." Naruto said in a bored tone.

He didn't even care that his Vampire-Side didn't, or rather couldn't, wear clothes with his current state of being.

"No I didn't. You allow the Sasuke and the Witch far too freedom with how they address you. They should at least refer to a Vampire with an honorific... a Witch should call you with -Sama... and the least Sasuke can do is use -San." Inner Naruto said with crossed arms, annoyance on his face. He was the incarnation of everything Vampire, including the darker traits of a Vampire.

This was pretty much Naruto's repressed, dark, Vampire side.

"Meh, I'm not too stressed about it. I just go with the flow, ya know?" Naruto asked with perhaps the most laid back grin. Inner Naruto looked at him, before he nodded slowly. Naruto was in control of their body, so he had no right to order himself to do anything. He just wanted to be shown the respect they deserved.

They were two halfs of the same Vampire.

After all, he allowed himself to be sealed for a reason, and let his "Good" personality the freedom of being the "Outer" while he was the "Inner" repressed side. He couldn't complain, well he could, but if he complained he could only blame himself.

"We hold inside of us Shinso Blood, granted to us by our mother. At least show yourself some respect, and don't let yourself be insulted so easily." Inner Naruto said with a glare at Naruto. This was the reason they had no parents, when Naruto was born, a Vampire Hunter had come and intefered with the birth, trying to kill Naruto.

The only way to save his life, had been for their parents to sacrifice their lives, and give him their blood, his mother's Shinso blood, thus turning him into a Shinso.

Naruto's old caretaker had informed him of this little tidbit.

"Who cares? I mean, in 100 years, nobody will care. Anyway, we have different views on this. Won't ever agree on it actually." Naruto said with his smirk laid back, and he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Inner Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, not knowing what Naruto was thinking.

Before they were sealed, they were the same person, only different personalities.

Then, once he was sealed, they were seperated, pretty much becoming different people. They shared a body, but their minds were completely different. Sometimes Inner Naruto could tell what Outer Naruto was thinking.

This was not one of those times, so he simply allowed himself to vanish.

He trusted Outer not to fuck anything up.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 A Vampire and A Sunny Place

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _"Oh Hinata-chan, I'm glad that I could save you in time." Naruto spoke as he looked down at Hinata, who he was holding in his arms. Hinata looked up at him with red cheeks, and she was wearing a sparkling white dress._

 _"Oh Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered, as their faces drew closer together._

"Eeep!" Hinata yelped as her imagination went wild. She couldn't really remember what happened the night before, she could remember a BIG fuzzy creature rushing towards her. She also remembered Naruto doing... something to that creature. She couldn't remember too much after that fact though, except strong arms holding her, and a warm feeling on her neck. She woke up in her own bed, with a hickey on her neck strangely enough.

She was strangely still a virgin, so nothing happened to her down there, just her neck.

She had made an extra special boxed lunch, and planned on giving Naruto the extras. She was waiting outside of the school to give it to him before classes started, but so far he hadn't arrived. He always arrived at close to the last possible second, looking rather tired. He never brought a lunch to school, so she figured this would be a nice way to repay him for his "selfless" act in saving her life from a beast.

"That idiot is so going to cause trouble at Yokai Academy with his lazy attitude towards school." Hinata heard the complaints of Sakura Haruno, one of the class rejects, as she and Sasuke passed by her without Naruto. Hinata blinked, not only because Naruto wasn't with them, but because this was the first time she was wearing about what school Naruto was going to be going to.

'Yokai Academy?' Hinata wondered, and she held the lunch box to her ample bossom as she started to follow after Naruto's friends.

She had to ask them where Naruto was.

"Heh, like anyone will try and stop him. People like him, nobody can control. Right now he is most likely heading to some kind of... who knows with him." Sasuke said with a shrug, and neither of them really realized they were being followed... and that their words were being listened to. Hinata opened her bag and put the lunch inside of it, before she took out her enrollement forms for the high school that she was going to go to.

She had been thinking of going to a local high school, but not now.

She had never even heard of Yokai Academy, but the _smartest girl_ in the entire school was going there. Not to mention Sasuke had great grades as well, and Naruto was a pretty rich dude already, at least people assumed that. The school must be pretty amazing if they were going to be all going to it.

"People should worry more about you, and your little... habits." Sakura said with crossed arms, and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I have very little control over my own actions during the full moon. Oh, you meant me being a player." Sasuke said when he realized what she meant. She was talking about the fact that he came onto women all the time, wolf form or not. For a second, he grinned and licked his lips.

Yokai women would have to be better than pathetic human women, who barely had the stamina to last a few rounds before being utterly drained.

Hinata shivered as a feeling of digust went down her spine as she followed two members of the infamous trio.

 _-With Naruto-_

"What the fuck!?" A conductor said as he looked out of the front of the train in shock.

A boy on a bicycle was passing by the train, which was going at full speed, and the boy didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat as he outpaced a train in speed. His powerful legs letting his bike reach high speeds.

Naruto looked back at the train, before he flipped off the conductor.

"Hahahahahaha! Other side of Japan, here I come!" Naruto shouted out with a grin. Vampires didn't need cars or motorcycles, they could literally bike everywhere. Even a Sealed Vampire like him could outspeed a train, if he was unsealed, he would be moving faster than a jet. Vampires only bought cars because they liked to flaunt their money, and humans made some pretty interesting things.

It helped that cars let them blend in better.

"The fuck!?" The conductor said again as he looked at Naruto cycling off into the distance.

Nobody would believe this!

 _-Back at School-_

"I wonder why Naruto-kun hangs out with these two, they are so mean to him." Hinata whispered to herself. Naruto was sort of the butt of the jokes, and he just laughed it all off usually. Even when he wasn't around, his friends mocked him behind his back, and she had little doubt he was aware of this fact.

She found it disturbing that friends could say things like this.

What kind of person talked so badly about their friend behind their back like this?

"Yeah, you being a _player_. Naruto is more of a player than you, and he is too dumb even realize it. What you do is shameless flirting." Sakura insulted both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Both of them paused when they heard the sounds of police sirens. They both turned around, and they saw Naruto riding a bicycle, rush by the school, with a pack of cop cars chasing him, and quickly losing him.

...

"We didn't see that." Sasuke stated to her, because if they "didn't see it" then they could deny knowing Naruto. Of course, the human police were nowhere close to actually catching Naruto, he was way to fast for them, and it was pretty hard to chase down a bike that could go through narrow places easier.

Hinata blinked, and turned around as well, though she had missed what had happened.

"Yeah, not a thing. I quite frankly remember that I was eating breakfast at this time." Sakura confirmed for Sasuke, who nodded.

'What was that?' Hinata asked herself as she walked back and looked out from behind the school gate, and she could see police cars in the distance. She heard the sirens, but she had no clue what they were chasing.

*Ring ring*

"Whohoooooo!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped over the gate as it started to close. He was still on his bike, having escaped the cops. In his defense, he totally didn't mean to run into that cop and possibly break his arm... and maybe everything. At least he was still alive enough to call the medics to save his life.

The wheel of Naruto's bike came within an inch of Hinata's face as she looked up to see a grinning Naruto, with the sun behind him, giving him a hero's aura.

Naruto landed on the ground, before coming he skidded into a firm stop. Hinata was knocked onto her butt from the sheer speed he passed by her with. She bounced a little, and the bouncing of her huge breasts caught Sasuke's attention. He was about to go towards her, because Naruto smelled the air, and he sighed with a content tone to his sigh.

He recognized that smell.

Sasuke saw Naruto's nose twitching, and he cursed his own luck. It would seem that this girl was the one that had the delicious blood. That instantly made her off limits, she was under the protection of Naruto, and even more, she was under his protection because she had without a doubt the most delicious blood he had ever tasted.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, I didn't see you there." Naruto said as he got off his bike and started to walk towards Hinata, just as she stood up. She was bleeding from a small scrap on her hand, she had landed and scrapped it pretty well. He helped her up, and she didn't know that now her blood was on his hand. He very carefully moved his hand to his mouth and "coughed", using that cough as a chance to hide the fact that he was licking her blood off of his hand.

'Smooth, that was actually really smooth, she didn't notice a thing.' Sasuke complimented Naruto, and Hinata turned bright red when she saw that Naruto was standing in front of her.

'Oh la la, a love affair between a Vampire and Human, the ancient ways of Vampires keeping them from being together. To prevent the Dhampire halfbreed from being born.' Sakura thought with a twinkle in her eye. She was a romantic at heart, and she loved drama more than anything. The thought of a Vampire, the strongest of races, and a human, the weakest of races, getting together when their relationship was one Predator and Prey, was one that appealled to her romantic heart.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun... I... I made... lunch... I made too much lunch... would you like... some?" Hinata asked as she held out a boxed lunch to Naruto. He raised an eyebrow at her, and he looked towards his friends.

Well this was a first.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, this is pretty nice. Can't be worse than Sakura's-" Naruto was about to speak his mind, because this food actually smelled good, but he remembered Sakura was within ear shot of him. "Anyway, thanks. I'll see you later." Naruto said as he waved to her.

"La-later?" Hinata whispered to herself with excitement.

He would see her later!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 A Vampire and a Broken Seal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So, how does her food taste?" Inner Naruto asked Outer Naruto as he watched eating Hinata's home cooked meal during lunch. Sasuke and Sakura were unable to see, hear, or even know that he existed. They doubted that he could materialize a thought projection like this, something that made them think was crazy. didn't overly care though about what they thought.

Neither of them had much room to talk to him anyway, childhood friends they may be, but they were not on the same social standing as he was.

He was an _Elite Vampire_.

Not even a regular Vampire, he was a Red-Eyed, Silver-Haired, Shinso Vampire! He was born into a class all his own, with blood more pure than any other Vampire he knew. Hair color actually showed off power in the Vampire world. Blond and Silver were more powerful hair colors, while Black had the potential to be very strong. The eye colors were normally red and pink, with a few other colors having been noted as well. His Shinso blood was enough to make him much more high standing than the other Vampires of his race.

'He doesn't realize he was talking out loud to me. Man, are all Vampires are arrogant as I am?' Naruto thought as he munched on the food. His Inner side was so arrogant, though Naruto was pretty sure that was a Vampire trait. Naruto had some arrogance as well, but his arrogance was from the fact that he outran trains and police cars on his bike, and the fact he put a werewolf in a sleeper hold and knocked him out.

"Heh Outer, I asked you how was the food!" Inner shouted at Outer who blinked.

"So, I heard it was going to rain today." Sakura spoke to Naruto as well, at the same time as spoke. It took Naruto a moment to realize who had said what, and what they had said.

"That sucks... and this tastes great." Naruto said as he continued to eat Hinata's cooking.

"Great blood, a mature body, and she has the ability to make fine food. That is how a proper human woman should be." spoke, realizing that his low opinion of humans was also a bit sexist. There had never really be a human female that impressed him, and the only human men that impressed him were the Vampire hunters in the old days.

Any human that could hunt and kill a Vampire deserved credit.

That human was _also_ going to be hunted and killed for killing a Vampire, but at least they deserved the credit they deserved, even if killing a Vampire was going to be the last mistake they ever made.

"You won't be able to leave the school until it stops raining." Sasuke noted to Naruto.

Rainy days were without a doubt, the worst sort of days for Naruto. Pure water falling out of the sky over miles of land, constantly and without pause. That was any Vampire's worst nightmare come to life. The rain could actually kill a Vampire if they stayed in it for more than a few minutes at a time. First, it woul drain them of all of their power, and then it would sap their life force away from them. They would need to get out of the rain, and spend a few days to weeks recovering from the ordeal.

They had seen it happen to Naruto before, and it scared them to see their best friend bedridden and suffering like that.

"Like I said, sucks, but I can't control the weather... I have to stay and give Hinata her box back anyway. Oh well, I will have Batty turn into an umbrella if it looks like the rain won't stop soon." Naruto said, and small squeeks were heard from inside of his clothes. Naruto had Batty with him today, is Transforming Bat came in handy in times like this.

"You suck." Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto gave him a fanged grin.

"I know where you sleep." Naruto reminded Sasuke, and Sasuke grabbed his neck with a gulp. Sometimes he forgot that Naruto was still a petty person about insults. If you insulted him, he would get you back. He was also not above sucking your blood and leaving you low on energy as his form of revenge. Vampires sucking blood didn't wake a sleeping person up, so you would simply wake up low on blood.

"Hah." Sakura laughed at Sasuke putting himself in line of Naruto's prankster sight.

"Why are you laughing? You are in literally no position to laugh. Who do you think he will suck next... who nearly made him throw up this morning?" Sasuke asked Sakura, who gulped and covered her neck. She couldn't believe that she had thought it was a good idea to tie up Naruto, and force feed him her cooking like that.

Of all the idiotic ideas.

"I won't drink her blood. Witch blood is horrible, way to 'earthy' and it is the worst combination of human and monster blood... no offense Sakura, but Witches are just horrible tasting." Naruto informed Sakura. Witches has shitty blood, as did all monsters that were Border Beings. Beings who stood on the border between monster and human. They were monsters, so they had monster blood, but they were also humans, so that conflicted inside of their blood, thus making it horrible.

Border Beings had the worst blood he had ever tasted, but he didn't hate them as people, he simply hated their blood.

"Na-Naruto-kun... Do you mind if I sit with you?" Hinata asked as she walked towards them. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised by this as well, while Naruto raised an eyebrow. This was a first, they were the "Monster Trio" and nobody in the school ever, and Naruto meant that literally, asked to sit with them. Normally, nobody sat within three tables worth of distance from them, so they sat in the corner of the cafeteria.

"You, want to sit with us?" Sakura asked as she pointed between the human, and them.

"Is... is that a problem?" Hinata asked shyly, and Sasuke looked at her thighs, before he gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"I approve of her sitting with us." Sasuke spoke with a dog-like face. He had his cellphone out under the table, so he could totally get pictures of those thighs, and if he was lucky, her panties.

"Sasuke, phone away or you will be eating Dog Food as your only food for the rest of the week." Naruto warned Sasuke. Did he have to remind Sasuke that Hinata was under his protection. He did NOT share his things, and he loved her blood.

"Hah, nerf on you, I _like_ dog food. I am eating dog food right now." Sasuke told Naruto with a mocking grin.

 _Then_ he realized what he had just admitted to.

"... Dumbass." Sakura stated and palmed her face. Of all the things to admit to, that was without a doubt one of the dumbest things.

"Sure, you can sit with us... But I might bite you." Naruto told Hinata, and he gave her a fanged grin. Hinata giggled a little, knowing this was a common joke that Naruto said all the time around the school. He would make biting threats, or show off his overgrown fangs to people, giving them a scare.

"Is it because you are a 'Vampire'?" Hinata asked, trying to mess with Naruto.

"Yep, I suck the blood of humans, and anything I feel like. You smell more delicious than even your food. I might just drain you dry." Naruto spoke completely truthfully to Hinata. The thing about the truth, if you said it as laid back as Naruto, and if the truth sounded hard to believe, people didn't believe it. If Sasuke or Sakura admitted to being a Werewolf or a Witch, humans might take them a _bit_ more seriously than Naruto.

Just a bit.

'Oh shit, he might actually do it!' Sasuke and Sakura thought, and Hinata only giggled a little at Naruto's joke.

"I thought Vampire's turn to ash in sunlight, and hate crosses?" Hinata laughed a little as she pointed out some things.

"Oh, a long time ago Vampires sucked a lot of human blood, and gained a higher tolerance for sunlight... and the crosses are used to seal us. If this rosary were removed, I would become a scary Vampire." Naruto told her with a glint in his eye. Sasuke and Sakura were sweating now, since Naruto was _openly_ talking about his heritage with a human girl.

It was obvious that Hinata thought Naruto was joking with her though.

"Is... is that so? So, if I remove it-" Hinata said as she reached out and touched the rosary, and there was a small clink as she pinched her fingers on it and gave a small pull. Sasuke noticed a second before Sakura, but both of them noticed that the eye in the center of the rosary had the eye slit become even thinner.

Before Hinata could pull any further, they stopped her by gripping her wrist.

"No!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted out, while Naruto gained a glint in his eye.

That was an interesting reaction.

"Eh?" Hinata gasped in shock as she let go.

'Holy shit that was close! She almost released the seal...' Sakura thought as she let go of Hinata, and Sasuke let go as well. Naruto grinned a little, while Inner Naruto appeared and looked at Hinata with a raised eyebrow.

'So... she can remove this cross? Now that is interesting.' AND thought together, for once being perfectly in sync.

'Only somebody who knows of the existance of the vampiric side inside of Naruto, and holds no fear for it, can remove that cross... shit.' Sasuke thought to himself. His mother had recently told him this information. Mikoto and Kushina had been close friends, which was why Sasuke and Naruto were close friends. When Kushina passed, Mikoto had taken it upon herself to introduce Naruto and Sasuke when they got old enough to "play".

Mikoto had been trusted with information on the seal, and because they were going to be going to Yokai Academy, Mikoto had trusted Sasuke with the information.

"Hinata-chan, ignore them, they are weird. Your boxed lunch was fantastic, it was the best food I have eaten in years." Naruto said as he leaned forward and got inches away from her face. Hinata turned bright red, and she started to shake and stutter.

Naruto touched her hand, and he lifted it up.

He placed it on the cross, before he quickly jerked her hand off of the cross.

*Clink*

The cross came off.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 A Vampire and a Temper

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Sasuke and Sakura were practically frozen in fear when the world around them grew very much colder. The humans in the room all frozen in place and looked towards Naruto, whose entire body was covered from head to toe in bats that had formed out of nowhere. The energy around him was insane. People were frozen in fear when the bats started to peel off.

The first thing to be revealed was an eye.

People gasped in shock when they saw that red eye look towards them, and narrow. The bats on Naruto's body all started to fly off rapidly, and they fazed through everything, seeing as they were purely the manefestation of Naruto's youki. Naruto was revealed in his fully vampiric form, and Sakura was on the ground, holding her arms to her chest closely. Sasuke was standing at guard, ready for a fight that may break out.

"Humans..." Naruto spoke with his actual lips, for the first time in a long time. The room was quiet, so quiet that everyone could hear him, despite his voice being a mutter. His voice was still powerful, and carried across the entire cafeteria. His voice was lower than the Naruto everyone knew, whose voice was usually jolly and filled with the tone that anything could happen, and he would be smiling.

This Naruto was not smiling.

"Naruto-san..." Sasuke spoke with a slightly more respectful tone, trying to get Naruto's attention before he went on a rampage.

'... Charm!' Naruto thought as his eyes pulsed with power, and he placed the entire student body under his control. All of their eyes glazed over, and he raised his hand up, placing his fingers together. With a single snap of his fingers, the entire group of people he placed under his control fell asleep, slumping over and onto the ground. Hinata was lucky that she hadn't been looking at him when he activated the Charm.

'Shit, Sakura is frozen!' Sasuke thought to himself, despite her experience dealing with S-class monsters like himself, she couldn't deal with the fear that was inspired by a Vampire who seemed to be pissed. Naruto raised his hand up in front of his face, and he gripped his fist hard enough to pop all of his knuckles. His body glowed with a slightly golden aura, a darker shade of golden. The aira was vibrating with power.

Sasuke could feel his skin stingining, as if he was being stung by hundreds of bees.

"Witch, Sasuke... Hyuga..." Naruto said as he looked down at Hinata, who looked up at him in surprise. Her cheeks were still read, and she had no fear visible in her eyes. She couldn't really sense his aura like the others. She was surprised at the stern tone to his voice, and how harshly he was speaking... but he was still blunt.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she looked into those blood colored eyes.

'Shit, she is going to die!' Sakura thought with wide eyes, and she forced herself to stand up, and prepared to defend Hinata from being turned into a stain on the wall. She pulled her wand out.

A foot was pushed into her gut, and she was sent flying through a dozen tables, before she slammed into a concrete pillar. Her body cracked the pillar, before crushing it and sending her flying into a wall. She spat out blood, and collapsed on the ground.

"You know what you did." Naruto told her, while Hinata was shocked at the physical strength that Naruto showed. Sakura collapsed onto her front, but she raised her hand to show a shaky thumbs up. She knew just what she did, she always used Naruto as the subject of her experiments, and the Vampire Naruto must have been very annoyed with her.

"Well, seems like I am-" Sasuke started to say, before Naruto kicked him in the chin, and launched his face right into the ceiling.

His body hung limp.

"You know what you did." Naruto repeated to Sasuke, before he grabbed his rosary and placed it in his pocket. Naruto looked towards Hinata, and she was just... mesmerized by those blood eyes. She had never seen eyes like his eyes before in her life, they were just so... dark, like pools of blood. The exact opposite of the usual oceans he had for eyes, but they were no less beautiful in her mind. "So, you pulled off the rosary... do you fear me little girl?" Naruto asked as he leaned towards her.

He smiled dangerously and showed his fangs to her.

"I am..." Sasuke spoke with a finger pointed up, but he wasn't answering for Hinata. He was pretty terrified of this side of Naruto.

"Your answer doesn't matter. It has been years since I stretched my powers. I will enjoy this before I am resealed. So, what is _your_ answer little girl?" Naruto asked Hinata, and she stared at his fangs. He made sure they were very close to her, so that she could see just how sharp they were.

"I'm not afraid... you won't hurt me." Hinata was sure of what she said. Naruto wasn't surprised, but he did smile slightly. He reached into his pocket, before he pulled out his phone and gave it to her.

"Very well, you will be attending Youkai Academy. Call the 3rd number on the phone, and explain the situation. I am going to go out for a stretch." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. He walked towards the doors, and Hinata watched him go. He opened the doors, before he frowned.

It was raining.

"I feel the need to point out that it was calling for rain today." Sakura said as she somewhat recovered from the soft kick that she had gotten. If he had been trying, he would have kicked her body straight up in half. There would be pieces of her all around the place. She was dusting herself off, while Naruto frowned deeply at the rain.

"It seems I won't be getting my walk... Hyuga! Give me your umbrella!" Naruto spoke as he held his hand out to Hinata, and she was surprised at how he was speaking.

"Vampires are very arrogant by nature, and they don't really have a high opinion on... most other species. I would give him the umbrella." Sakura whispered to Hinata. She wasn't about to disobey Naruto herself, not when he was in this state.

"... If you... say please." Hinata said in her usually shy voice. Sasuke fell out of the ceiling, and he palmed his face. Sakura palmed her face as well.

'She is dead.' Sasuke and Sakura thought together.

Naruto was not amused.

"I don't say please weaklings. I will just make due without." Naruto said as he turned towards the wall. He grabbed it roughly, before he ripped out a large chunk of wall about 7 feet tall, and 5 feet wide. He kicked the wall down in another spot, before he lifted up the wall above his head with a single arm. He busted his way through the wall, using the wall he had above his head as a make-shift umbrella.

With that, he walked off without a care for the rain, that was not touching him.

"... Did I almost die?" Hinata asked Sakura, who nodded her head. Then she paused and shrugged her shoulders.

"He likes your blood, so I don't _think_ he will hit you. If he hits you, even softly, you will die. He is blunt, and stubborn... but he isn't an evil guy... I think." Sasuke answered for Sakura. He knew Naruto better than anyone else, but even he couldn't get a read on Naruto, this side of him. He just knew that like all Vampires, he respected strength, and those who were weak were looked down on. He also looked down on weaker races, not because they were different races (it wasn't racism), but because they could not sate the battle lust of the vampire.

Vampires were bloodthirsty in more ways than just drinking blood.

"He... drank my blood?" Hinata asked as her hand went to her neck.

"You won't turn into a vampire... but you will turn into a ghoul if gives you too much blood... or a vampire? Naruto doesn't really talk about vampire heritage much... Vampires are kind of a mystery... but they are the strongest monster species as a whole." Sasuke said with a nod. Hinata looked at the phone in her hand, before she went to the number Naruto had mentioned. Sakura looked at her, before she winced.

"... So... which Naruto is real?" Hinata asked, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Both... he was born like this. He had split personalities, one vampiric, and one nice... but this is his real appearance. The blond hair and blue eyes are fake though... that rosary split the two personalities. It also gives Naruto blond hair and blue eyes when he wears it... more out of convenience so that we can tell which is which." Sakura answered with a dull tone. She did remember vampire Naruto from childhood. It was not a pretty sight to get on his bad side, even before his vampire powers came in.

"... Then can't they switch without the... rosary?" Hinata asked, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Not anymore... the personalities were _split_. That rosary contains vampire Naruto when it is on him, and when it is off of him, inside of it in the mind of nice Naruto. Right now, only vampire Naruto's mind is in control." Sasuke answered, but he got his phone out and called his mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom, Vampire Naruto got out... get the family, he is going to want a fight... and without the moon out, I can't handle him alone." Sasuke said with a grimace as he transformed into his full werewolf form, he didn't need the moon for this. He put his phone up, because that was all he needed to say.

He shivered, while Hinata backed away from Sasuke with fear in her eyes.

"... You stare down a Vampire without fear, but a Werewolf strikes terror in your heart?" Sakura asked with a look of surprise.

Vampires were WAY more frightening than werewolves.

What was wrong with this girl!?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 A Vampire and a Pack

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Well, so you have shown up again Sasuke... and this time in your true form." Naruto commented as he looked at Sasuke. Naruto had his "Pet Bat" Batty turned into an umbrella that he held above his head to prevent the rain from touching him. Batty, even in umbrella form, weighed hundreds of pounds, but to a vampire like Naruto that was barely even a thing. He was more concerned about the water on the ground, but he would leave that to his pants, socks, and shoes to prevent him from getting wet.

It seemed that Sasuke had taken it upon himself to prevent him from going "wild" as it would appear.

"I can't go at _you_ with anything less than a full pack, not as you are right now." Sasuke spoke, and with several burst of speed Naruto saw several more werewolfs appear.

The tallest one was wearing a black business suit that was barely keeping his body in check, Sasuke's older brother Itachi. He was several years older than either Naruto or Sasuke, his maturity into a full grown werewolf had been complete for awhile now. The last time Naruto saw him, Itachi was no larger than his mother in her werewolf form.

There she was, a smaller, leaner werewolf, she had taken her werewolf form while she had been wearing a dark blue dress, and a yellow apron over it. Her muscles didn't bulge like Sasuke and Itachi, but she was far more wolflike now with fur all over her body.

"Hello Naruto-chan, it has been awhile..." Mikoto spoke carefully, and Naruto smiled at her.

"As beautiful as ever Aunt Mikoto, age has done you wonders... and Itachi... good to see you are not dead yet." Naruto spoke with a pleasant smile that put them all on their guard. Naruto had just been unsealed, they didn't expect him to be so pleasant. He was not exactly a pleasant person for most people to be around in general, they normally much prefered sealed Naruto over unsealed Naruto.

Of course, as a Vampire he found strength to be beautiful, along with physical beauty to go along with her.

Mikoto's human form was more pleasing to the eye than her wolf form, but her power in her wolf form was much greater than the human form. That was what Naruto found so beautiful about her at the moment. He could tell even now she hadn't lost a single step.

"Please... stop hitting on my mom." Sasuke requested in a dull tone, while Mikoto placed a hand to her... well wolfs didn't really have cheeks. She placed her hand to the side of her muzzle.

"Oh Naruto-chan you flatterer you. You would allow yourself to be sealed, for me?" Mikoto asked, and Naruto frowned.

"Not even for you, if you want me to be sealed, either wait for me to stretch my legs... for fight me. I don't care either way." Naruto said, and all three of the wolfs took a step back when they saw his burning red eyes stare at them coldly. It was a stark contrast to the usual kind blue eyes that they saw when they looked at Naruto.

It had been _years_ since they saw these blood eyes.

'His range of attack is limited to the space inside of that umbrella, if we use our longer arms we can attack him from the safety of the rain. He will only have a small window of time to counter our attacks that way.' Itachi thought as he used his knowledge of Vampire weaknesses, and analyzing skills, to try and come up with a way to suppress Naruto. The rain was pouring down, so Naruto could not leave the safety of the umbrella above his head, otherwise he would be weakened by the rain.

That severely limited how much he could attack them.

'Shit... He seems so confident even with the rain. Is he overconfident... foolish... or does he have a plan?' Sasuke thought as he gulped, unsure of what to do.

It had been so long since he got into a real fight with Naruto, and back then he only ever managed to do any damage because Naruto hadn't fully awakened to the strength of his vampire blood.

Vampires didn't usually awaken to their strength until they were 10.

"Is that your final answer?" Mikoto asked, and Naruto raised his hand up and balled it into a fist.

"If you think rain will prevent me from fighting. The bloodlust in my veins will not be stopped by mere rain... So come and taste the might of a Vampire." Naruto spoke with glowing red eyes.

Mikoto was in front of him with her teeth barred, her claws already about to strike at him. Her attack went straight through Naruto's chest.

"Yeah Mom, you got him!" Sasuke shouted out, a small hole in the chest was nothing to a Vampire. It would heal up, and then they would seal him.

"Mom, get out of there!" Itachi shouted out, as Naruto's body blurred, and his image changed to show he was ducking underneath her arm. Mikoto was surprised, that Naruto had dodged her attack fast enough to leave an afterimage. Mikoto saw Naruto take a step outside of the umbrella, but the rain didn't touch him.

He was using her larger body, her werewolf form, to give himself some cover from the rain to launch a counter attack.

She barely managed to escape his kick, and he moved the umbrella above himself before the rain could touch him.

'He has Minato's reaction time and reflexes... and standing in front of him is just as frightening as standing in front of an angry Kushina... shit.' Mikoto thought as she took a step back. Without the full moon none of them were at full strength, but there were three of them. They were still faster than Naruto, even without the full moon, but nowhere near fast enough to speed blitz him.

It was hard to get a read on Naruto at the moment.

"Hunting Formation C." Itachi called out, and they all moved with their full speed at the moment. They started to jump off of the buildings, jump from the streets. They were blurs as they moved around Naruto, never staying in one place for long. They left afterimages of themselves behind as they ran. They crossed around each other to give the illusion of who was who.

Sasuke started to run at Naruto from behind, while Mikoto came from above, and Itachi came from the front.

Naruto was no longer standing in front of them.

"The ears of a Vampire will never be fooled, nor will out sensing ability. The Monster Echolocation... I can sense your Youki. You will not attack me from behind." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck. He tossed him up into the air, before he kicked him in the back. Sasuke smashed into the ground, carving out a path as he slammed through a wall, destroying it completely.

Naruto kicked a large chunk of broken concrete and it smashed into Mikoto, knocking her out of the air, while Itachi continued to run towards Naruto.

'I forgot to account for his ears, and the natural sensing ability of a vampire! He has matured, even when sealed!' Itachi thought as he changed directions just before he could get into Naruto's range. Naruto couldn't openly just attack them at the moment. Itachi jumped over a car that rushed by them.

Naruto kicked the car, and the person inside of it didn't know what happened when his car flipped through the air and smashed into several other cars.

His car started to float in the air, before it softly landed on the ground, the man inside just barely alive thanks to his airbag and the magic.

"I got here as fast as I could." Sakura said as she showed Hinata holding onto her for dear life, shaking from the fear of no doubt flying on a witch broom through the rain.

"Ah! More monsters!" Hinata squeaked out in shock when she saw three werewolfs, two of which were picking themselves up off the ground.

'Seriously... She isn't scared of me, but she is scared of them?' Naruto thought with a dull look replacing his cold look.

How could a human girl _not_ be afraid of a Vampire?

"Oh, she is just adorable. I could just eat her up." Mikoto complimented Hinata, not able to smell her human scent in the rain. Of course, she turned her attention towards Naruto again, not noticing the way Hinata closed her eyes and hid behind Sakura.

'Seriously? You stared down a Vampire, but won't do the same to a werewolf?' Sakura thought, while Naruto patiently waited for them to finish.

"It would seems backup arrived, though I don't know what a human girl and a witch could do. Very well, I can't hurt the human... but attack me Witch. I will show you little mercy." Naruto spoke as he raised his hand up again, showing he was prepared to battle her as well.

"How is the situation?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who groaned.

"We are fighting a Vampire in the rain who has an umbrella, and without the full moon... we both have handicaps. We have to get him wet somehow... weaken him enough to put the seal on-" Sasuke started to say, before he noticed that Hinata had walked up to Naruto without a frightened look on her face.

Mikoto and Itachi were just plain surprised.

"If I go to Youkai Academy, will you let yourself be sealed?" Hinata asked Naruto, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Woman, I planned on sealing myself when I got home. Of course, if you are going to make such an offer, I will accept it. I expect to be released from time to time." Naruto said as he took the rosary out of his pocket. He brought it up to his neck, so that he could reattach it to his collar.

He looked into Hinata's eyes, and he saw not even a trace of fear in them.

"My name is Hinata, I'm not sure if you knew it or not." Hinata introduced herself to Naruto again, and he smirked.

"I knew your name Woman, but until you prove yourself worthy of a name, you don't have one I am willing to say. I only utter the names of the strong." Naruto told her bluntly, and she seemed to pout a little at him.

'This girl can control him... Just how delicious is her blood!?' Mikoto thought in surprise when Naruto placed the rosary back into place.

His hair changed back to blond, his eyes became blue again, before they closed and he collapsed on the spot. Batty transformed so that he was still protecting Naruto from the rain.

The stress of being sealed was not something to take lightly.

"I'll take him back home, Sasuke, you carry Batty." Sakura said as she picked Naruto up and put him over her shoulder. Sasuke held the umbrella above them, knowing that Naruto collapsing on the ground had gotten him wet enough for sparks to fly off his skin. When he woke up, he was going to be hurting.

"Well, see you at Youkai Academy... Hinata-chan." Sasuke spoke as he tried to give Hinata's hand a kiss.

"Ah!?" Hinata screamed in fear as she jumped away from Sasuke, who was pouting when he saw a beautiful woman jump away from his "Sexy Wolf Form" in fear.

Hinata turned to run, before she saw two more large wolf creatures standing behind her, before they started to shrink down and become human...oid again. The boy looked like an older Sasuke with straight hair kept up in a low ponytail. The woman was beautiful, with blond black hair, soft black eyes, and she had a very motherly feel about her.

"Thank you, you saved us more... ow... that is going to smart." Mikoto spoke as she touched her side, where she had gotten hit.

That was going to leave a bruise.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 A Vampire and Bus Driver

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto Uzumaki - Vampire  
Sasuke Uchiha - Werewolf  
Sakura Haruno - Witch  
Hinata Hyuga - Human

One would assume that a group of these four species would not be able to get along. The Vampire hated the Werewolf, looked down on the Witch, and sucked blood from the Human. The Vampire had no reason to become friends with any of the three. At the same time, the Werewolf devoured both Humans and Witches, and disliked the Vampire, thus making it strange for one of them to be friends with both enemy and prey. The Witch was hated by both Humans and Monsters, making it strange for a Witch to have a non-witch friend period.

Finally, is hated or preyed upon by all three.

A Vampire, a Werewolf, a Witch, and a Human were all waiting at a bus stop for a school bus to take them to Youkai Academy for the first time in some cases. Naruto had little memory of what he did in his Inner-Form, but apparently the bandages that Sasuke was wearing under his clothes and around his chest showed that it was not fun for others.

"So... a Werewolf, a Witch, and a Human walk into a bar... the Human orders a beer, the Witch orders Tea, and the Werewolf orders a Bloody Mary..." Naruto started out a joke, as he held a bike above his head since he would be riding it once he got off the bus for Youkai Academy. He could ride it through the portal, but his friends wouldn't be able to come with him unless he made multiple trips for them.

He was not willing to do that.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, not sure if this was a monster thing, she was standing on Naruto's right side, away from Sasuke on his left.

She had never seen a monster take such an inhuman form in front of her, before the other day she never even knew monsters existed.

"The Witch is named Mary, and the human provides the blood. It is a Food-Chain joke." Sasuke informs Hinata, while Sakura shivered. The joke was funny... if you were a Vampire or Werewolf who drank blood and ate flesh. Sasuke snorted at the joke, simply because he was giving Naruto a small pity laugh.

Naruto's jokes weren't that funny to most people.

"... So... do you transform Sakura-san?" Hinata asked Sakura, who raised a finger.

"I can only do it once though, if I do it I unleash forbidden magic that will destroy my mind and make me a rampaging monster." Sakura informed Hinata, who gulped and moved away from Sakura. The spell Sakura was talking about was completely forbidden, and only to be used by a master of the witch arts. Sadly, Sakura couldn't use the spell.

Naruto wanted to fight her like that, and beat sense back into her.

"She also does the same thing once a mo-" Sasuke started out, before Naruto punched him in the ribs hard enough to lift him off the ground.

"Damnit Sasuke, I don't need you making me hungry." Naruto told Sasuke, who was on the ground shaking and holding his ribs in pain.

"Hungry?" Hinata asked, not completely sure about what was going on.

"... Sasuke was making a period joke. Vampires find blood to be delicious... so Naruto always gets pretty hungry around that time." Sakura admitted with a blush on her face. Those were the times of the month that Naruto would avoid her so that he didn't bite her, and totally drain her until she was a shrivelled up husk of a corpse. She had seen him almost do just that to somebody who had gotten her period, and didn't use a tampon around Naruto.

Vampires mostly bit women for a reason, women had a stronger smell of blood than men did in most cases.

Naruto licked his lips.

*Chu*

Hinata wasn't even prepared when Naruto latched onto her neck and sucked out a mouthful of blood from her. She yelped, slightly pained by the bite, and Naruto stopped biting her and smiled. Hinata covered her neck in shock, and the wound quickly healed over. The powerful healing agent in Vampire bites meant that after they were done biting, there was rarely ever a sign of the bite.

Vampires had really evolved over the centuries to hide thier presence.

"Hmmmm, milk-flavored. It must be why your breasts are so big, you have a high milk diet." Naruto commented as he licked his lips.

"You bit me!?" Hinata shouted out in shock, and Naruto nodded.

"Yep, you just have such delicious blood, I can't resist. After sucking Sasuke and Sakura's blood, and Sakura's SHITTY blood subsitute-" Naruto looked at Sakura when he said that. "-for years real human blood is just the best." Naruto told Hinata, who nodded her head slowly.

She was going to have to get used to this, wasn't she?

Well, other than the random bite being surprising, the amount of pain she felt was surprisingly little for the fact he was sucking blood.

"Oh, I didn't know Uncle Fag was driving the bus." Naruto said when a bus stopped in front of them, and a tall man wearing a blue suit smoking a cigar was scene driving it. The man seemed irked at Naruto's words, the window was open after all, but he said nothing about it.

"I'm sorry Bus Driver, Naruto is stupid." Sakura stated as she walked onto the bus, with Sasuke following behind her.

"Well if he took those fags out of his mouth, I wouldn't call him that." Naruto explained his reasoning, and Sasuke snorted as he sat down near the back of the bus with Sakura.

"Seriously Naruto? You are a Japanese Vampire, please do not call my cigars fags. Oh, and girl, you should be careful, though with the crowd you are with, you should know why Youkai Academy is a _very_ scary place." _Uncle Fag_ told her with his most creepy laugh, something that caused a shiver in the girl as she sat next to Naruto. Even with the fact he sucked her blood, multiple times now, he was still less scary (not scary at all actually) to her than his friends.

Seriously, when she saw Sasuke's true form she could only imagine herself being devoured in the most painful way, and she had heard stories about witches.

The only stories she had heard about Vampires were that they bit people, and those people became vampires, and she learned that was not true.

'Seriously, if she could _sense_ Naruto's youki she would not be nearly as comfortable around him.' Sakura thought when she saw how Hinata was able to sit so close to a Vampire who she had witnessed unleash their power, and not either completely fall in lust with him, or fear him completely.

'I wonder how many girls I can sleep with at Youkai Academy?' Sasuke thought as he crossed his arms in thought.

"So... Why do Vampires like blood, and hate water, so much?" Hinata asked Naruto, who gave her a glance.

"Well, we survive off blood... and pure Water has extremely potent purifying properties. The same with Silver and Crosses. My Youki simply reacts negativally to water is all thanks to those properties." Naruto explained, seeing as he had been out of comission for the passed few days thanks to falling in a puddle of water.

"Yeah, not sorry about that. You kicked the shit out of me." Sasuke told Naruto, seeing as Naruto had glared at him for not catching him before he hit the puddle.

"So... Can you also turn into a bat?" Hinata asked the only monster she was comfortable talking to about their monster form with.

Naruto had such a beautiful and handsome monster form to her.

"... Vampires _do_ have the ability to transform, but it isn't pretty... so most of us never do it. Don't get me wrong, I know _how_ to do it... but I doubt you will ever see me do it." Naruto admitted, though he had never transformed in his life. It was an innate ability in their blood, something that they didn't need to really practice to know how to do.

Practice to get better, but not to learn how.

"Any questions about Werewolves?" Sasuke asked with a flirty smile on his face as he... shivered back when Naruto gave him a fanged smile. Virgin blood tasted far better, so as long as he had a say in it, Hinata was staying a virgin so that her blood would always taste as sweet... at least until she fell in love.

Sasuke was not ruining her blood for him.

"They are horny dogs in heat, rely on the moon for power, and their weakness is that silver weapons drastically slow their ability to heal." Sakura answered everything that Hinata could possibly want to know about Sasuke's species. The history behind them, and even their biology, was simply not as fastinating to Sakura as that of a Vampire.

Having an immortal body? Now THAT was interesting.

Sad Naruto would outlive them, but he knew this and was still friends with them, so he had come to accept this as simply a part of being a Vampire. Vampires did have the habit of only falling in love with other vampires, simply to avoid heartbreak. Of course, Sakura knew of many Vampires who were rumored to have fallen in love with others species.

"Oh, and they get fleas." Naruto said something else, before he grinned. "And sometimes eat dogfood." Naruto added in with a growing grin.

"... I like the taste of dogfood, it keeps my fur coat very glossy and attractive. Dogfood is specially designed for dogs, but it also helps keep werewolves healthy." Sasuke didn't even blush as he defended his food preferences.

Hinata was grossed out by that information.

"Let it be known Witches are pretty much human, but only slightly stronger, and with the ability to use magic." Sakura pointed out before Hinata started to think she either drank blood like Naruto, or ate dogfood like Sasuke.

"Sakura's food tastes like shit though." Naruto and Sasuke spoke in complete sync.

The bus came to a stop and it revealed that they were now stopped in front of a red ocean, with the forest looking completely dead, and everything being creepy, like it was october all year long.

 **-Outside the Bus-**

*CRASH*

The window of the bus exploded as Sasuke and Naruto were sent crashing on the ground, having been blasted by a magical fireball sent at them by a pissed off Sakura. Naruto's skin was already steaming, and Sakura's was stitching back together as they healed from the small wounds inflicted upon them.

"My food does not taste like shit!" Sakura defended herself loudly as she stormed out of the bus, with Hinata following behind her slowly.

The bus turned around and started to travel down the portal.

There was 1 more student left to pick up.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 A Vampire and a Vampire

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Haruno-san... Where did Uchiha-san and Naruto-kun go?" Hinata asked when she looked around. One second Naruto and Sasuke were standing nearby, then again a group of girls walked by them so Hinata could guess where Sasuke went off to. It wasn't all that difficult for her, even as innocent as she was, to see how much of a "horny mutt" that Sasuke was in Naruto's very... polite terms.

Sakura sent her a look.

"Okay, I would stop calling Naruto "Naruto-kun" if I were you." Sakura stated to start things off.

How the _hell_ did Inner-Naruto NOT kill this girl for such blatant disrespect to Naruto? The Vampire beat _her_ ass for disrespect, only Sasuke got to speak somewhat freely with Naruto. Sakura was on a first name basis, but she wasn't allowed to show disrespect either. The only reason Sasuke got first name basis and some disrespect was because he was a powerful Werewolf.

"... Huh?" Hinata asked in surprise, wondering what that was about.

"Vampires are arrogant, prideful, cocky, overconfident sons of bitches... but they are that way for a reason. Vampires are without a doubt one of the strongest monster races _in existance_ for a reason... They don't take lightly to disrespect." Sakura lectured Hinata, who was just shocked. That Silver-Haired Naruto didn't seem to have a problem with her being familiar with him, and even backed out of a fight when she asked him.

Then again, because of her he _also_ got soaked and suffered for several days in bed.

"... Why?" Hinata asked, and Sakura knew what she was really asking.

"It annoys me. I've been Naruto's friend since we were kids, and the vampire in him _still_ doesn't respect me that much... but _you_ instantly get respect for being tasty? It's bullshit." Sakura stated with a darker tone. She didn't hate Hinata, and she would not be fighting her, because the girl was able to control the vampire in Naruto with her blood. If anything, that made her special, simply because where she went, Naruto went.

Unless he sort of wondered off.

"I am just worried about Naruto-kun, this place is weird and scary." Hinata said as they walked down the path of dead trees together.

"... Weird and scary?" Sakura asked while blinking. She didn't see it, she saw the tombstones, dead trees, red sky, and the atmosphere to be very nice and comforting. The scarecrows were a very nice touch as well. "Naruto wonders off all the time, get used to it. Knowing him, he went back to get his bike, and is now ruining somebodies day." Sakura stated as she ignored Hinata changing the subject.

She would talk about this with her later again.

"... You don't have a high opinion of Naruto-kun... do you?" Hinata asked, and Sakura blinked.

"Of course I think highly of him. Every full moon, despite not giving two shits, he helps me make sure Sasuke doesn't rape and kill people. He protects both Sasuke and I, and he lets us stay in his apartment... I just know he is an idiot who gets into trouble." Sakura deadpanned, because i was true. The studious, serious, and stone faced Inner side of Naruto was the smarter side, because he actually gave two shits about what people thought about him. A lack of the ability to care, and his fun loving attitude made the Naruto they were used to a trouble magnet, and made him a little on the... dumb side.

Hinata paled at "rape and kill" when Sasuke was mentioned.

She almost forgot that she was actually dealing with monsters, since Sakura and Naruto looked human for the most part. She couldn't sense whatever energy they used, so she had to rely mostly on look. That left Sasuke as the only one that actually looked the part of the "evil werewolf" that she had heard stories about and watched movies about.

"... How close are monster movies to the real thing?" Hinata asked, and Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Not very accurate if you ask me. Do you really think humans survived long enough to really learn what we are like? Sure, they got our weaknesses down pretty well, but what _we as monsters_ are like... nope. Does Sasuke seem like an angtsy werewolf who hates himself... or is Naruto a bloodthirsty... okay, Naruto is somewhat of a stereotypical vampire." Sakura relented on that part. She would admit that Naruto did show some vampire traits that were similar to those in the movies. He could charm people with little more than a look into his eyes, and he sucked blood on a regular basis, not that he had Hinata.

Whatever Naruto didn't show, other Naruto showed for him.

"Aho! Aho!"

"Ah!" Hinata shouted out in fear when a crow landed on Sakura's shoulder, and it had a scroll in it's mouth.

"Oh grow up... Well, that isn't-" Sakura managed to say, before "ding ding" was heard. Sakura was run over by a green and pink blur on a bike. She was knocked off of her feet and sent flying into a tree, the bird flying off her shoulder as she hit the tree. Hinata was shocked, jaw dropped, and eyes wide, as she watched her new... somewhat-friend twitching as part of the tree.

Sakura peeled off the tree and landed on the ground.

'Granny-panties?' Hinata thought when Sakura's skirt flipped up, showing very 'fluffy' bloomers as underwear. They were the type of underwear that Hinata had seen her grandmother wearing before. Sakura sat up and glared towards the blur in the distance.

"Naruto you bastard! I'm going to SO... wait, that wasn't Naruto." Sakura realized with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto didn't have long pink hair.

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto's laughter rang through the area, and Sakura jumped out of the way when a blond blur _zoomed_ past them. Sakura raised an eyebrow when she saw that Naruto had some unfortunate boy just... well if he wasn't dead, he might be soon. He had been hit by Naruto, but instead of being sent flying he was dangling off the back of the bike, his butt just rubbing against the dirt.

Sakura saw the boy's pants rip, and he tumbled across the ground.

Average boy, about the same height as her, with shorter brown hair and the same with eyes. Tanned skin, though his was more asian tan than actually getting sunned tan. Not a bad looker, not great with the lack of muscle tone, but not bad.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Hinata asked as she rushed over to go help the poor boy up.

He was knocked out cold.

'... A second human?' Sakura thought when she looked at him. His complete and utter _lack_ of Youki was enough to alert her, an experience youki sensing witch, to the fact he was human. Well, it was true that Naruto did pull strings to get Hinata into the school, and the fact that school's headmaster so easily allowed a human into the school was rather suspicious.

The only reaosn he allowed Hinata was because she was now _aware_ of monsters, and couldn't be trusted with the information without being watched.

This boy though-

"Ah! I saw a light..." The boy whipsered under his breath after shouting out, and he looked around.

"Are you okay? You were hit pretty hard. I'm sorry for what my friend did. I am Hinata Hyuga, a pleasure to meet you." Hinata introduced herself with a bow, and the boy blinked, looking at the cute girl in surprise.

A girl... was talking to him?

"Tsukune Aono... I was hit by a girl on a bike, and then a guy on a bike hit me before I could even hit the ground. Is this still Youkai Academy, or did I die?" Tsukune asked as he looked around. Sakura sighed and palmed her forehead, because she had a feeling she had known what had happened.

Naruto had smelled another Vampire, and went _running_... and because of that he hit this poor boy.

"You might have some head trauma... Sakura Haruno, but just call me Sakura... I'm not one for formalities." Sakura introduced as she looked at the boy.

A completely normal human.

That was actually interesting to her.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Woah, you move fast there." Naruto said as he stopped in front of the school right next to the girl, who he had unknowingly been racing. Vampires didn't need cars, they had them in many cases, but didn't need them. They had bikes, and their legs could take them faster than even a werewolf when on a bike.

The girl was a cutie.

She stood close to Naruto's height, and like him she had flawless, whisker marks not counting as a flaw, skin. She had bubblegum pink hair, and her eyes were a vivid shade of green. She wore the Youkai Academy uniform like Sakura, but unlike Sakura she actually wore her skirt... as a miniskirt that barely went past her butt. Boy was that a fun view for Naruto when he came up behind her, and saw those _glorious_ white panties she had. She had an attractive body, and most of all, she had a rosary hanging from her neck.

Only powerful Vampires sealed themselves with rosaries in some form!

"Thanks! I was being chased by some kind of dog, so I really went as fast as I could. I'm Moka! Nice to meet you!" Moka introduced herself to Naruto, who grinned and pointed a thumb at his chest.

"Happy to meet you too Moka! Always a joy meeting one of my own!" Naruto greeted her, and she looked at where his thumb was pointing.

The cross on his chest.

Her face lit up with joy as she rushed towards him, looking at it, and at the slightly shrunken fangs in his mouth. Her eyes went wide at the casual reveal, before she smiled even wider.

"You are a Vampire too? Did you get sealed up as well!?" Moka asked, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep! Naruto Uzumaki, lets be friends! My only friends are people who could never understand how thirsty I am." Naruto joked with a sigh, and Moka nodded her head. She didn't have any friends, and him so casually offering was a great surprise and pleasure for her. Not to mention he had to have drunken some tasty blood before now.

"Friends it is... Want to get a can of tomato juice before the first class starts? I'm a bit dizzy without it." Moka asked, and Naruto nodded his head, before he snapped his fingers.

"Perfect, I was thristy anyway." Naruto replied, and the two of them lifted their bikes over their shoulders as they walked to find the nearest vending machines.

They couldn't take too long to find one.

Right?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The Naruto Effect: Taking a situation, and making it worse than it already was, while also making a new friend.**_  
 _ **The Naruto Friendship Effect: Beating somebody up and making them your friend.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 A Vampire and an Omelet

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ah! The old _tomato juice_." Naruto spoke as he crushed a can against the side of his head. For some reason, he felt as if he was forgetting something as he sat next to Moka. Moka looked at Naruto with some surprise, because when he spoke he had laced his speech with english. She would have asked him about it, but english was an easy language for them to learn. Their native roots were english in nature, just because Vampires in the last few centuries had moved to Japan, did not change the fact that they were originally a monster race that had originated from the Western countries.

Moka giggled when she saw him kiss the tomato can.

"You must love tomatos." Moka spoke up with a smile, tilting her head cutely as she leaned forward.

Naruto waved a hand.

"I don't really like them, tomatos are more Sasuke's forte... I'm a better fan of ramen when it comes to human foods. How about you?" Naruto looked at her curiously. Out of all of the human foods, he liked ramen the most because of it's taste.

He should make Hinata start to eat more ramen.

He liked his lips... delicious.

"... I like rice when it's cooked in herbal water, and sweets... I kind of want to try drinking blood from the source... can you believe I've never bitten anyone?" Moka asked Naruto, and he nodded his head in agreement. It was odd to find a Vampire as old as Moka who had yet to bite a person, but it was not unreasonable either for her not to have.

It was hard for a sealed Vampire.

"I've bitten loads of people... I think I've bitten all of my friends... all three of them... almost all of them. We're friends now... but it seems kind of... perverted to drink blood from a fellow vampire." Naruto muttered near the end after speaking with great emotion. He had bitten quite a few people, enough to know that women tasted better than men, and virgin women tasted better than sluts. "I hate it when people eat garlic..." Naruto spoke with a passion, and Moka looked at him with a surprised look.

"... I don't really like the smell of garlic either... I almost bit a person once, but then I smelled his BO and... BO is totally disgusting, just super gross." Moka fully agreed on the issue. The man she almost bit had a garlic-related BO problem that just ruined the entire experience for her.

Vampires had a super sense of smell, BO was the biggest turn off for them in many cases.

Naruto nodded with enthusiasm.

"You think your friends will be friends with me?" Moka asked shyly, hoping that she could make as many friends as possible.

Naruto shrugged.

"Meh, my friends aren't that great. Sakura is a quick-tempered, spell happy, bad cooking, witch with a repressed sexual appetite the size of Texas... and Sasuke is a horny, flea ridden, walking time bomb of shedding and sexual disease... I like Hinata though, she is super nice and has tasty blood... She was even able to remove this from me." Naruto spoke as he pointed to the rosary dangling from his neck. He had a smile just remembering it, since it had felt so good to be able to allow his Inner to come out and stretch their legs.

Moka looked at his rosario with a curious look.

She then looked at her own, before she looked back to his.

"... What is the condition for yours to be broken?" Moka asked him with her current smile suggesting that she wasn't sure what her own condition was.

The seal on a Rosario ALWAYS had a condition that it could be broken under. Considering that Naruto had the same type as she had, it was no doubt to her that their rosario's had the same maker. The same person who made HER rosario, no doubt also put in the effort into making his as well.

So the condition had to be rather extreme.

"Meh, mine isn't hard... Anyone who knows I'm a vampire, but isn't afraid of my scary side, can remove it. Hinata is so weird, she is afraid of Sasuke and Sakura, but not my vampire half... so weird... What about yours, what is your condition?" Naruto asked as he poked the rosario hanging from her chest. It showed a small, visible reaction to being touched by the center jewel becoming a little more active.

He touched his own, and moments later the mental apparation of his Inner appeared behind him, standing back to back with him.

"What?... Where is the woman?" Inner Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, looking for the person that could unseal him.

Why wasn't she within eye sight of him?

"... I don't know... I don't know who made mine, for as long as I can remember, I've had this on." Moka stated as she looked at her cross.

Inner raised an eyebrow.

"She's a _fake_ personality... unlike you and I, who are a single person split into two seperate people." Inner Naruto told Naruto as he vanished back into their rosary. Naruto blinked in surprise when he learned that the Moka that he was talking to was a personality crafted by somebody else. "... Unlike us, if her rosary is ever broken, this Moka could vanish forever... while you and I will simply revert to how we were before. That means her rosary will have a much harder breaking condition." Inner continued as he analyzed what he knew of their seal maker.

Akasha Bloodriver.

"... I think your condition is harder than mine is..." Naruto explained to her with a very strange smile, though Moka didn't know how to read his facial expressions yet, she smiled and nodded her head.

'... She looks _just_ like Akasha Bloodriver... A Shinso Vampire like myself... Akasha died not to long ago... this must be her daughter... The strength of her seal... is this girl a repressed Shinso Vampire?' Inner Naruto thought as his gem's eye seemed to focus on Moka. She had no shinso blood that was easy to smell, but that could be because the seal was holding back all of her powers as a special type of vampire.

He had access to his shinso abilities, and knew of their existance, but from the looks of it, this girl had no clue.

Oh well, she wasn't _his_ problem,

"Hahaha, I guess... Oh god!?" Moka screamed when she saw something jump out of the forest and rush towards Naruto.

Naruto looked and saw purple.

Purple slime.

"FUCK!?" Naruto shouted when his head was covered in a very _familiar_ slime to him. Naruto was knocked to the ground by something with a taste and smell so bad that he would have to really hurt Sakura for.

Moka reached to help Naruto, but the slime growled at her.

It _growled_ at her.

The slime literally started to grow teeth as it chewed on the person who had taken a bite out of it, that wasn't it's creator. Naruto grabbed it by the teeth, and pulled it off of himself, before he threw it into the forest. It started to sprint towards him, slobbing on the ground randomly as it jumped, and changed shape into a crow. It flew at Naruto, before turning back to normal, with a large set of slime jaws aimed to bite him. Moka pushed Naruto out of the way just as he was about to react, and it took a chomp out of the sleeve of her jacket. She pulled back in time to not lose her arm.

"... What is that!?" Moka shouted out as she pointed at the slime, growling between both Naruto and Moka.

She smelled similar to it's hated enemy.

"... That is an omelet Sakura made... That is a demented omelet... Well old enemy, you want to fight, I'll fight you with everything I have..." Naruto started, before it spat out blue liquid that landed on a nearby grave. The headstone started to disolve, and both Naruto and Moka paled as they looked at the stone being eaten away at until the entire thing was gone.

...

Silence as the omelet growled at them.

"... I don't think I like Sakura-san." Moka whispered when she saw the thing evolve and grow a little larger.

"... How did she turn an _omelet_ into this monster? No, I'm sorry, how the hell _did_ she do this... I'm as impressed as I am scared." As scared as Naruto was, he was equally impressed that Sakura had managed to create life out of an omelet.

He would clap for her, and punch her, for this.

"EAT or BE EATEN!" The Omelet screamed at them.

"It talks!?" Naruto and Moka shouted in unison as it split into two omelets, and started to fly towards both of them. They turned tail and started to run the opposite direction as it became clear that fighting wasn't going to be an option here.

Eat or be eaten?

Shit.

 **-In the Classroom-**

'Too bad Sasuke isn't here yet... At least I get to look at Tsukune-kun... he is so interesting. A Human being accepted into a school for monsters... and by the looks of it, he doesn't even know monsters exist... _fascinating_.' Sakura looked at Tsukune with a purely platonic emotion of interest. After being around the attractive bodies of werewolves and vampires, in human forms, she found Tsukune to be too scrawny for her taste, not to mention he was prone to overreacting.

Hinata at least knew that everyone around her was a monster, so none of it was surprising to her in the least.

'I wonder if I will see those people who hit me?' Tsukune wondered to himself as he looked at the two new friends he made.

At least Sakura and Hinata seemed like nice people.

He had been surprised to find two new friends right off the bat, but considering he nearly got killed to make those friends, it was a pretty even payoff.

"Yokai Academy is a school for monsters."

"Eh?" Tsukune muttered when he looked at the teacher, Shizuka Nekonome, who was happily standing in front of the board, and just said that surprisng fact. He looked towards Sakura, who was dressed as a witch and lazily playing with her wand, and Hinata who was twiddling her thumbs with a soft smile on her face.

"AAAAAAAH! THE TASTE!"

"WHY!?"

"Eh?" Everyone in the class looked towards the windows when they heard those screams, and even the teacher paused in what she was saying long enough to look out the window. The door opened and Sasuke came in while he had the chance to sneak in... while fixing the belt of his pants, no doubt having seduced some unfortunate monster girl. He sat innocently with a whistle, nobody having noticed him other than Sakura, who gave him a deadpan glare.

Really?

'That sounded like Naruto-kun...' Hinata thought with a tilt of her head.

He was late for his first day of class.

"As I was saying... This is a school for monsters, so nobody needs to worry about any humans. No humans could get into the school, and escape alive after all!" Shizuka cheerfully explained the situation to them.

Tsukune looked like he was going to void his bowels at that.

"It looks like-"

The door opened up, and both a sick looking Moka and Naruto walked in with extremely pale faces. They both had their clothes with large holes in them, the sleeves gone, and Moka had her socks and shoes destroyed, while Naruto had the right leg of his pants gone. They had bits and pieces of purple slime on their bodies, and they both had a wobble in their steps as they walked towards the nearest trashcan.

'What the hell happened to them?' Sakura asked.

She had a feeling of pride for some reason.

"I want to throw up." Moka whispered as she grabbed the trashcan, and held it to her chest with a sorry look in her eyes.

"No... don't... our stomach acid is the only thing keeping this thing from attacking us... Truly, this is a dangerous omelet." Naruto told her as he stopped her from throwing up. Naruto was clutching the other side of the trashcan, and had his cheeks puffing out. "... Truly, the most dangerous health food." Naruto spoke with his eyes bulging when he nearly threw up, but managed to hold it down.

He flipped Sakura off.

She had created a food, that the only way to defeat it other tha fully destroying it, was to eat it. The food also put up an impressive fight, a fight where you had to dodge, and train your body. Not only was the nasty food good for your body, providing all of the nutrients you could need, but it somehow also _trained_ your body as you were forced to fight it just to eat it.

Moka actually fell down to her side, hugged her knees, as she took the fetal position and began to hiccup.

Eating that thing made her feel _dirty_.

She was now traumatized.

"I feel accomplished." Sakura stated with a smile on her face.

She didn't know _what_ she did, but apparently she did something amazing if she was able to put two vampires in such a state if Naruto's middle finger was any indication.

"I feel emotionally and physically violated... teacher... I'm going to take Moka-chan and go to the nurse... come on Moka-chan... lets go." Naruto grabbed Moka's hand as he pulled her to her feet. She whimpered and climbed onto his back, as he wobbled right back out of the classroom.

...

Sakura looked at Hinata, who was looking at her with a confused look.

What happened to them?

"I don't know what I did, but I feel very proud of myself." Sakura said, but her light skin started to pale when she realized something.

The next time Naruto's seal was broken, what was going to happen to her?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 A Vampire and a Loli?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Are you still down?"

Moka looked at Naruto sitting down on the ground as he leaned over a bucket, trying not to puke but at the same time prepared to do it. Unlike herself, who ate hman food for every meal with tomato juice, Naruto drank blood for his meals. He rarely actually ate people food, so for him his digestive system worked slower than most others. Meaning unlike Moka, who had digested the food and was ready to go and meet Naruto's friends, he was still incapacitated by the dangerous dish of epic proportions.

"... I am going to kill her." Naruto stated with a twitching eye. "I'm going to force her to make that _thing_ again, and then feed it to her by force... she's going to die in the most ironic way I can think of." Naruto bitterly spoke with his normal grin turned into a dangerous grin. Moka could practically see the "Danger" waves radiating off of Naruto.

Moka had to laugh nervously.

Maybe Sakura should be running while Naruto cooled down from his little break down he was having.

"Well... I'm going to go to the dorms now, I'll see you tomorrow. Lets hope tomorrow isn't as exciting as today was." Moka waved Naruto a fair goodbye.

He was muttering a list of ways he was going to kill Sakura under his breath, that meant it was time for her to make her grand exit... as grand as walking out of the room and closing the door could be. Naruto waited until Moka was out of the room, before he stopped pretending to have gone insane and looked towards the window with a far off look on his face. He smiled lightly and leaned up against the wall, holding his pained stomach with a wince.

He wasn't that angry with Sakura over this... he just loved being overdramatic.

"Heh... Always fun to see what kind of stuff a Witch makes. I wonder if Sakura is special, or if other witches are like her." Naruto muttered to himself as he stood up.

The image of Inner Naruto appeared in front of him.

"No, kill her... she needs to die for this. She needs to be stopped before she does anything that could harm our pride as a vampire." Inner Naruto stated to Naruto as they locked eyes. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed at his Inner self.

Inner Naruto sighed.

Right, Naruto had no real pride as a vampire, all of that aspect of their personality went into him. Naruto just laughed everything off, even now he simply grabbed the trashcan and began to move away from the area, carrying it with him. When Naruto opened the door, he felt something small and light bump into his stomach.

"Hey! Watch where you're going buddy!"

It was a tiny girl with a list of things in her hands. She couldn't be more than 12 or 13 years old at the most, and she was clearly dressed as a witch. The only school uniform thing she had on was her mini-skirt... which somehow was STILL too short for her, like the skirt was bad to assure panty shots from every size of girl no matter their size. Her top was a more modern witch style, and she had a more magical girl styled want. A witches hat on top of her head, and straight cut mid-length hair, with dark eyes.

Naruto had three personal weaknesses.

Bitter foods, he didn't like them, and would refuse to eat them most of the time. They sucked, and he didn't like them.

Ramen, he could never say no to it.

Finally, cute things.

"You're just adorable... hi there little witch, I'm Naruto, vampire, you are just too cute for your own good." Naruto introduced himself with closed eyes, and the widest, laziest smile he could make, his cheeks red from how adorably cute she was. Sitting on the ground all angry style as she pouted up at him. "Need a hand?" Naruto asked as he offered her a hand to stand up with. She did look at the hand with surprise, and a little bit of suspicion.

Inner Naruto was silence.

"Teddy bear panties..." Inner Naruto noted dully, not in the least bit affected by the showing of her panties. "... You are right though, this girl is picture perfect adorable..." Inner Naruto didn't have the _exact_ same reaction, but it wasn't like he was going to deny that the girl was a little cutie either.

 **-With Sakura-**

"... My 'Naruto found something cute' radar is going off." Sakura stated as she glanced up, and she looked in a different direction. "... Also... my 'Sasuke's dick got him i trouble' radar has been going off." Sakura continued with a less surprised look on her face at that one.

His cock was always getting him into trouble.

"... Is Naruto the guy that-" Tsukune started, unsure of if he should be talking to the two "monsters" in front of him.

Sakura smirked at how nervous his body language was screaming.

"Yes, he is the blond vampire from earlier. Calm down Tsukune-kun, Hinata-san here is human just like you... also, I'm a witch... Neither of us are going to rat you out... Though, Sasuke might rat you out if it means he could get pussy... Actually, never tell Sasuke you're human." Sakura stated, and Hinata paused and thought about Sasuke's personality. Tsukune took the moment to let out a sigh of relief.

He wasn't the only human.

'I can see Sasuke-san doing that...' Hinata deadpanned in her own mind. "I'm sure Naruto-kun will protect you..." Hinata tried to convince Tsukune, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"... Doubt it, pretty sure that Naruto will kill Tsukune-kun if he tries to leave the school. You're special Hinata-san, Naruto will let this guy live at the school because he is friends with you... but I seriously doubt Tsukune-kun will be allowed to leave the school alive... Something wrong?" Sakura asked her new human friend, who was shivering with fear. Originally that was what he had planned on doing, leaving the school and going to a human school.

Didn't seem that was an option.

"He wouldn't do that... I think." Hinata wasn't too sure.

Her tone didn't fill anyone with confidence.

 **-With Naruto-**

"You see, I'm going to be making this bomb... instead of fire and death, it's going to release itching powder in my class. Even though it's the first day, this stupid jerk outed me as a witch and everyone gave me this cold look..." Yukari Sendo explained as she sat on the bed next to Naruto, going over the list of steps that she had created, and the items that she needed, for her plan to work.

Naruto just laughed.

"Heheheheh, that sounds fun. I'm in... I love a good prank. Of course, your plan needs some work... with this, the bomb will only hit the person in the front seat... What you _need_ to do is this..." Naruto took her piece of paper from her, and started to point out the various flaws in her initial pranking design. "... instead of placing the bomb under the teacher's desk, you need to place it in the vents... that way it will scatter around the entire room. Get _everyone_... that will make the sprinklers go off, and if you manage that everyone will be soaked and itchy." Naruto explained a better option for her than simply letting it go off.

Yukari nodded in appreciation, and she smiled up at Naruto with a glint in her eye.

This guy was _awesome_.

"... Are you a lolicon?" Yukari asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

 _This guy was awesome_.

He was cool (dude was helping her prank people he didn't even know), laid back, called her adorable, didn't care that she was a witch, and he had a rocking body. Not to mention he seemed to have a great personality in general... oh, and him being a vampire meant he was strong, and more than likely he was very talented in certain areas.

Naruto simply shrugged.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled.

"I'm 11." Yukari responded back.

...

"... Meh, why not... I'm not _not_ a lolicon. I mean, it isn't my kink, but it isn't something I hate either. I'm going to live a long life, might as well give everything a try." Naruto told her, and her eyes widened.

Her nose bled.

"Have you tried gay love?" Yukari was very interested in the answer, and she saw Naruto shrug his shoulders as his response.

"Meh, not my thing. I've kissed a dude, didn't do anything for me. I'm not going to knock any dudes for loving dudes, but I don't see myself falling for a dude either." Naruto explained, because he had kissed a man before... his kiss was COMPLETELY accidental, but he had kissed a boy. It didn't do anything for him, he was a little grossed out by it, but he could understand how a man could love a man.

Inner Naruto rolled his eyes.

Yukari sighed in some disappointment, before she looked at Naruto with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"... So... I have a chance?" Yukari asked, and Naruto snorted.

"Yeah sure, why not..." Naruto shrugged again. Yukari jumped in the air and latched onto Naruto's chest with a grin on her face. He stood up in some surprise as she rubbed her hands against his pecs. "You're a perverted little witch... but I like that attitude of yours. You go for what you like... You don't mind if I have a little dinner, do you?" Naruto asked with a grin, his fangs growing.

He was _far_ more interested in her blood than he was her body, her body didn't really turn him on, but he was extremely curious about the taste of her blood.

"I'm taking a nap, don't do anything that would bring shame to vampires... I'm asking for too much." Inner Naruto sighed as his image started to fade away. He was going to go to sleep, and try to forget about this.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out.

'She's not going to be 11 forever... anyway, it's not like I'm actually attracted to her or anything, I'm just not _against_ her either... Anyway, we both know that human morals don't mean anything to monsters.' Naruto pulled Yukari up to his face, and he bit down on her neck. He could have chosen a different body part, but he always went for the neck if he could help it.

The best blood came from the neck, it might be something ingrained in his brain, but he enjoyed sucking the neck more than he did anything else.

"This doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Yukari said out loud.

It hurt a little, but it wasn't that bad. She could feel her body loss a little bit of blood, she guessed that Naruto wasn't taking that much of her blood. Naruto stopped sucking her blood moments later, and he gave her a thumbs up.

"Your blood is tasty, so you pass."

"... Man, what would your parents say?" Yukari tried to tease Naruto, since vampires were the most stuck up of the races.

Naruto shrugged.

'Not having parents might be the reason my morals are so loose when it comes to stuff like this... If my parents were alive, would I be like the rest of my race?' Naruto thought to himself as he just allowed Yukari to feel him up. Now that he had some blood in him, he didn't really care what she did. He wasn't going to feel her up or anything, but he wasn't going to stop her from doing what she wanted either. '... Meh, I'll talk with Sasuke later, get his opinion.' Naruto thought to himself.

He deadpanned when he realized what Sasuke would say.

" _Who cares about their age, as long as they can have sex and breed, a little thing like age doesn't matter to me."_

"... I have a friend named Sasuke... be careful around him." Naruto told Yukari, who blinked with some surprise.

"Huh?"

"You'll figure it out... okay, so either let go or hang on tight, I'm going to be going back to my room... Actually... Want to help me pull a prank on somebody?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

This might be his chance to get back at Sakura.

He had a wicked idea.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Naruto isn't really attracted to Yukari, he just** _ **doesn't care**_ **. He lacks** _ **human**_ **morals, not to mention he understands his own immortality and just how long he will be alive.**  
 **If you can't handle it, you can stop reading.**  
 **Trust me though, while this might seem strange at first, this will play a very important part in several character's development.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Vampire and a Whistle

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You didn't make her go to her own dorm last night?" Inner Naruto asked as he woke up from his slumber, being sealed was boring, and thusly left quite the amount of time for sleeping. He had been surprised to see the little witch in their room, asleep while Naruto himself was barely awakened.

Naruto yawned.

"Do most sealed Vampires come with asshole alarm clocks?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his sealed self.

There were a great number of Vampires that elected to put seals or "limiters" on themselves. Some couldn't properly control their powers, some had to much power for their own good, some had multiple personalities that had a tendency to cause death and destruction, and some just sealed their power so that they could live normal lives amongst humans... though that was a more rare thing to find.

Inner Naruto vanished into the rosario.

" _Just clean up the mess you made._ "

Around Naruto and the sleeping Yukari, who had her head in Naruto's lap with her witch cap and cape off of her body, were pieces of papers with drawings for pranks on them. Naruto offered to help her with her prank against her classmates, so he had invited her to his room so that they could plan their attack. She let him drink her blood, and he gave her a nice home cooked meal (he could cook, not a big shocker).

"So cute..." Naruto stated under his breath when he saw Yukari's flipped skirt, and saw the type of panties she wore once more.

It would be a shame to wake the little pervert.

 **-Another Location-**

'Who is she?' Hinata thought to herself when she saw Moka, the girl who was with Naruto on the first day of school, patiently waiting at the entrance of the dorms like herself. Hinata had woken up extra early to make an extra bento, one for herself and one for Naruto, and planned to meet Naruto outside of the male's dorms. '... She kind of reminds me of Sakura-san... but prettier.' Hinata thought with NO offense meant to Sakura.

Moka was just better when it came to more traditional beauty.

She had a more trim waist for her bodacious physique, not to mention wider hips, with breasts that Sakura couldn't compare to. Yet, both of the girls had the exact same color hair, and the exact same color eyes, only Moka's hair was much, much longer than Sakura's was. Moka looked like a more mature, more curvy Sakura with a more "bubbly" aura about her.

'... She seems familiar... Did I see her somewhere before?' Moka thought when she looked at the girl that was standing nearby her, and she looked a little surprised when she looked down and saw the girl's monster chest size. 'Is she a Succubus?' Moka thought to herself when she subconsciously compared her own chest size to Hinata's, and lamented at the fact that she was lacking when compared to the white eyed beauty. "... Morning... Are you waiting for somebody...?" Moka asked with a small smile on her face.

Moka smiled as she looked down at the two bentos that she had made, in celebration for getting her first friend, she wanted to make lunch for Naruto.

"Hyuga Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm waiting for a friend of mine." Hinata introduced herself with a short bow, and Moka's eyes widened and she returned the bow.

"I'm Moka Akashiya... I mean Akashiya Moka, and the pleasure is mine Hinata-san. I'm waiting for a friend of mine too." Moka tried to start a conversation with Hinata politely, hoping that she could up her friend count by another person. "Are you a Succubus?... I'm a Vampire... Oh right, it's against school rules to reveal out true forms." Moka beat herself on the side of the head for forgetting the school rules.

Hinata smiled.

 _If anyone asks, tell them you are a Succubus... and if they ask for you to transform, tell them your wings and tail was ripped off by a Vampire... vampires are feared enough for that to be believable._

"Yes, I'm a... Succubus." Hinata 'admitted' to her own monster nature, following Sakura's advice to a T.

She wondered why Sakura looked so annoyed at the word succubus though?

"Hello Hinata-san... Good morning."

"Oh, Tsukune-kun, I didn't see you there. Did you get a good night's sleep, you don't seem so well?" Hinata turned around and noticed that a very tired looking Tsukune was standing behind her, having come from the dorms. He had slightly bloodshot eyes, as if he didn't sleep at all during the last night, and his clothes were a little messy. Hinata straightened out the boy's tie for him with a helpful smile on her face.

Tsukune just enjoyed it.

'She's an angel...' Tsukune thought with the sudden urge to weep with joy.

"Is this the boy you were waiting for?" Moka asked as she looked at Tsukune, and she smiled at the boy, who remembered her as the girl who came to class late... looking like she was going to die. She seemed like she was fully recovered with a night's sleep, but her first impression on him wasn't as great as Hinata's kindness was. "Hello, Tsukune-kun, I'm Moka, I hope we can be friends." Moka smiled and waved at the boy.

Tsukune blushed, and he blushed hard, before he turned around and quickly pumped his fist, before facing Moka again.

'... I'm already friends with three girls, that is more female friends than I've had before... ever.' Tsukune thought, thankful to the fact that he was sent to this school.

What did he do to deserve this?

Tsukune paled when he saw a boy with a zombish face passing buy, with a friend who had a toadish looking body walking next to him. The two were in the middle of returning to human form completely, having slipped into their true forms in their sleep.

Oh right, deadly monster school.

"Oh, no, I'm waiting for a different boy." Hinata answered Moka's question with a quick denial and a shake of her head. "Sakura-san, good morning." Hinata waved at Sakura, who looked like she was still half asleep as she fixed her witch hat on top of her head. She waved back at Hinata lazily.

Moka's eyes narrowed.

Why was that name familiar?

"Yeah, whatever, have either of you seen the blood sucker or the walking dick? Oh, you're the vampire girl from yesterday... I'm Sakura, and I can tell you've met one of my idiots." Sakura casually introduced herself to Moka with a yawn. She scratched the side of her head, scratching the thoughts of sleep away.

Moka sweatdropped.

Was she talking about Naruto?

"... Is Naruto the blood sucker... who is the other boy?" Moka asked, and Sakura sighed, before she blinked in confusion.

Where was Sasuke? Oh well, one way for sure to call him to them. Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a dog whistle, before she violently blew into it.

 **-With Naruto-**

"DAH!? Vampire hearing!" Naruto shouted as he curled up into a ball, accidently throwing Yukari across the room and onto his bed. Naruto's eyes crossed, his right eye looking to the right and left eye looking left, as his super hearing picked up the sound of Sakura's damn dog whistle.

"Oh Naruto, no need to be so rough... if you wanted to have some fun, you could have just told me." Yukari stated as she lifted up the sides of her skirt to show off her panties, and as much as she tried to be seductive.

'That is adorable.' Naruto thought with what he was pretty sure was now bleeding ears.

 **-With Sasuke-**

"Oh! Fuck yes!" Sasuke shouted when he heard Sakura's damn _fine_ whistle nearly destroy his ears. "Come on, that all you got?" Sasuke shouted up at the ceiling of his room, with the girl in his bed having jumped in shock at his damn sexual screaming.

He had a kink... he had a lot of kinks.

Big boobs, small boobs, big butt, small butt, thin waist, normal waist, healthy waists, submissive women, dominant women, whips, chains, general Sado and Masochistic behaviors, he could keep going on for awhile about all of his unique and special fetishes. He enjoyed the doujins with futa on female quite a bit, but none of that compared to his love for the pain that was brought to him when he heard a dog whistle.

"Well, I guess it's time for breakfast anyway." The girl stated as he mouth _split open_ to reveal several rows of sharp teeth.

Sasuke paused, before he paled.

"... Damnit penis, stop getting me in trouble." Sasuke whispered as he grabbed his dick and pulled on it. His body transformed into his werewolf form, before he looked towards the woman with a dark grin. "... I'm not afraid to beat a woman." Sasuke warned her.

 **-With Sakura-**

"Owie..." Moka was on the ground, holding her ears in pain from the point blank shot from the dog whistle. Sakura didn't even notice at first, before she glanced down at Moka and noticed her position.

"What happened to her?" Tsukune whispered to Hinata, who shrugged.

She didn't know _anything_ about monsters other than Werewolfs and witches were scary, and Naruto was a sexy Vampire who drank blood.

"Oh right... sealed vampires still have super senses... Right, forgot about that... Vampires have a super powerful hearing, but unlike others they can also _sense_ monster energy using their ears... this whistle emits monster energy filled sounds at a super high pitched frequency..." Sakura explained her own invention, the punishment whistle. She had originally made it for Sasuke, to punish him, before she learned he _enjoyed it_ like a pervert, and she also learned that it actually did bother Naruto.

"What!?"

"Sorry... You look a lot like I do, only a lot more..." Sakura stopped when Moka stood up, and she saw those breasts moving, and with the upskirt view she got, she saw just how much more well endowed Moka was compared to her. She twitched when she looked down at her own sad chest, before she glanced over at Hinata's massive mammaries. "... I'm not sorry, and go die." Sakura deadpanned at the deaf Moka.

"What!?"

"That was mean..." Hinata whispered with a pout as she glanced down at her own breasts, also a source of ire for the pinkette witch.

Naruto walked behind Sakura, something everyone noticed was the fact that he had a small girl literally clinging to his back.

"Found you... Tonight, I will be sucking your blood... prepare to wake up tomorrow with severe exhaustion." Naruto stated with a dark smile splitting his lips. His friend gulped with both hands on her neck.

Shit.

"Go-good morning Naruto-kun... I made a lunch for you..." Hinata stuttered as she tried to give her home made lunch to Naruto.

"Morning Naruto! I made a lunch for you." Moka spoke more confidently, having recovered from her hearing loss, though that damn ringing wouldn't be gone for awhile. She blinked, and Hinata blinked, before they both looked at each other with genuine surprise.

They had both been waiting for Naruto?

*Capu Chu*

"Dah!?" Hinata let out a surprised yell when Naruto leaned forward, down to her level, and bit down on the side of her neck. He started to suck her blood freely with a pleasant look on his face.

'Real blood sucking...' Tsukune thought with a dropped jaw.

Yukari beat the back of Naruto's head, so he let go of Hinata and nodded.

"Delicious, you had a good dinner last night. Your blood is grade A as always." Naruto took Yukari's beating without flinching or reacting to it.

"My blood is younger, way more sweet!? Right!?"

Naruto ignored it and glanced towards Tsukune, stopping before the nervous boy with his eyes narrowed. Tsukune stepped back with a little fear on his face, while Naruto inspected the boy with narrowed eyes narrowing further.

"... You smell delicious too... What kind of monster are you?" Naruto asked Tsukune, having completely forgotten what kind of smell a human had.

Tsukune gulped.

'Shit.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Oh, he's right, you DO smell delicious." Moka agreed when she got closer to Tsukune and smelled just what Naruto was smelling. Sakura noticed that Tsukune had a bandage on top of his head, a bandage she put there yesterday when he got run over by the bikes. Moka leaned forward, smelled his neck, while Naruto looked onto Tsukune's eyes, before he relaxed.

*Capu Chu*

Moka bit Tsukune, while Naruto started to walk towards school.

"Don't drink too much... Oh right, Sakura, this is Yukari, she is a witch like you... she's just as smart as you were at her age, or maybe smarter." Naruto mentioned casually.

Sakura and Yukari froze.

"This girl is... smarter than me?" Yukari asked, taking offense to that comment.

"This little girl... is smarter than me?" Sakura asked with her eyes narrowing dangerously, Yukari getting off of Naruto's back to stand in front of Sakura.

"I'm not feeling _up_ to going to school, my sickness is still bothering me. So I'm going to be taking a walk." Naruto commented with a smile on his face.

"A walk?" Hinata asked, the only person able to respond.

"I take lots of walks." Naruto continued, and he started to walk in the opposite direction from the school.

"Can I join?" Hinata questioned, and Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. She was pretty sure that he was just looking for an excuse to skip school.

"Oh trust me, my walks can be... very enthusiastic sometimes." Naruto commented with a large grin on his face. "Oh... and remove my seal why don't you?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the seal around his neck.

He had sensed something very interesting.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
